Classmates
by KieyuuMizuumi
Summary: Story of a girl falling in love with Karasuno's libero - T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAIKYU! ONLY THE OCs! Forgive my grammar. Not my first language~ ENJOY!**

"Hinowa-chan, I'll go get Ami. You should go to the usual place first!" the girl with bob cut hairstyle tapped her shoulder.

She nodded and her friend left the room. She took out her lunch box from her bag and proceeded to the door when she bumped into someone whom about to leave the room as well. For Hinowa, as the shortest among the girls in their class, it was surprising she stood above someone else, let alone a boy. She looked at the person, nose meets forehead. Her gaze went down to meet his brown eyes and she stiffened upon realizing who it was.

"Sorry." He said stepping aside to make way for her.

She nodded, cheeks getting warm at the sight of him so close to her. And before he notice the blush on her face, she left the room.

"Noya-san!" Tanaka called out making his way to the shorter boy. "Let's eat lunch together."

Nishinoya nodded as he watched the girl walking away.

"What are you spacing out? Let's go!" Tanaka nudged him.

"Uh, right." He replied and turned his back towards the opposite direction.

A sigh escaped from her lips. She was glad that she left before the shaved-head teen arrived and notice the blush on her face. She cupped her cheek, it was still warm. Her eyes soften as his face appeared inside her mind without even realizing that she had stop walking.

 _Nishinoya-san…_

To think a day would come for them to meet again and on top of that, both were in the same class for the first time. She believe that it was fate, but sometimes she think of it only as a mere coincidence. In junior high, it was in middle of her second year when she transferred out from Chidoriyama to Tokyo and that was the last time she saw the boy. Not until she turned high school. She came back to her hometown due to family matters and attended Karasuno High School. They weren't in the same class during their first year but right now, they're both in Class 3. She remembered how shock she was when she saw him during entrance ceremony. At first, she thought she had the wrong person but as the days passed by, it confirmed her suspicion that it was definitely Nishinoya Yu.

"Kiyoko-san!"

She looked out the window and searched for the owner of the voices until her eyes landed on Nishinoya and the guy he's with earlier, fawning over a beauty near where her friends sat (whoactuallywaitingforher) but she forgot because she was too absorbed thinking about a certain boy.

"Kiyoko-san, wanna eat lunch with us?" Tanaka chirped.

"This is rare chance for us to eat together!" Noya added equally excited as his friend.

Hinowa stared at the scene before her. Her eyes locked on to the shortest of the three. She knew he was fond of their senpai. She knew because he always fawn over Shimizu Kiyoko, whether it be practice or in the hallway and for some unknown reason, she's always there to witness it. She won't deny that she also admire Shimizu-senpai but there's always this gnawing feeling in the pits of her stomach whenever she saw this kind of scenario. About three years ago, she doesn't feel this way. She was contented watching him from afar, but ever since they became second years and were place in the same class, her longing for him grew stronger. It didn't matter if she's taller than he is or that he's shorter than she is. What matters is her feelings for him. She wanted him to see her like how she sees him, she wanted to be with him, and she wanted him to look at her and only her. Overall, she wanted him just to herself. And she hated how this selfishness grew day by day.

She clenched and unclenched her fist. For a moment, she stood there in silence, her arms hanging limply at her sides as her chest won't stop hurting. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then walked away.

* * *

Her smile dazzled him. It's not just her smile, but her personality as well. He always finds her cheerful in everything she do. Although sometimes her bluntness gets her in trouble but still a-ok. That was Nishinoya's thoughts as he wiped his face with the towel hanging on his shoulders. He was washing his face on the outdoor sink earlier when the girl in his class arrived with rags in her hands. Since he knew her, he talked to her.

"What's wrong Nishinoya-san?" Hinowa asked, her smile disappeared.

"H-huh?"

"You're spacing out."

"O-oh! I was just thinking that your name really suits you!" he confessed showing her a toothy grin.

A tint of pink appeared on her cheek.

"You're like Shouyo." He pointed at the orange haired teen that was arguing with a sharp looking boy outside the gym. Although she didn't quite get what he meant, she assumed that he must have been referring to their names since that was what he had said to her.

"Really?" she muttered.

"What club are you in again?"

She shook her head.

"I don't belong to any clubs."

"Then why are you-"

"I'm helping a friend with her club today." She cut him off.

An 'o' formed on his lips and she found it cute which teasingly clutters her heart. A small smile formed on her own just to cover up her growing feelings.

"Noya-senpai! Daichi-senpai's calling!" the sharp looking person called out to him.

"Coming!" he waved back. "Sorry. I have to go." He told her.

"Sure." She nodded and waved goodbye.

As she watched him go back inside the gym, she couldn't help but smile affectionately. She didn't expect that helping her friend with her manager's duties would gave her the chance to talk to Nishinoya. That was a first for her. They were classmates, yes, but she never really got the chance to talk to him in class because he was always out of their room in an instant, the moment the lunch bell rings. She placed her hand over where her heart is. It was beating fast.

"How will you react if I confess, Nishinoya-san?" she whispered to nobody.

Dropping the idea, she continued what she was doing before and then went back to the tennis court.

* * *

Today, they have P.E. The girls did volleyball while the guys did basketball. Hinowa and the rest who didn't belong to the batch who's currently playing, sat on the sideline and watched the others. They'll be the next one to play after that game.

"Sorry! My hand slipped." Came a voice from a distance.

She turned to the people standing by the corner, two were boys while the other one is a girl. One of the boys was holding a ball and the one apologizing to the girl, while the other stood behind the two and suppressing his laughter. They look like they were talking to the girl but if you look closely, there was a tense atmosphere between the boy and the girl. Especially the girl, she looks somewhat uncomfortable with the two. When the guys left, the girl sat back on her place and look like about to cry. Hinowa frowned as she watched the retreating back of the two boys. Her frown deepened when she saw them snickered at the girl.

"Those two are really awful."

She turned to her friend whom sitting beside her.

"You saw?" she asked.

Saki, her friend's name, nodded.

"They were aiming the ball to Nakahara-san earlier but most of it didn't really hit her, although the last one did."

Hinowa shifted her eyes to the other side of the court. The said boys were now busy playing with the other guys. After a short while of waiting, it was their turn to play.

Hinowa eyed the ball and the target of her serve. It was near Saki who's in the opposing team but then something caught her eye. Behind Saki was Takahashi, one of the boys who messed with Nakahara and an idea came to mind. She positioned herself and tossed the ball above her then hit it. Unfortunately, it went for the pole on the left side. She didn't mind but slightly embarrassed especially when Nishinoya was watching.

 _Forget hitting that guy when you can't even do a proper serve._ She mentally told herself.

The game goes on until she was back to serve again. She looked at the target yet again, he was goofing off with his friend and partner in crime. For a moment, her face was calm but then, replaced with an annoyed face. She tossed the ball and hit it, this time the ball went to the other side but it was out. She smirked and her team didn't understand when they didn't even score. The ball had hit the spot right beside Takahashi, surprising him, that's why. It wasn't the reaction she wanted, but that was good enough. And so the game continued.

Nishinoya watched the girls' volleyball, he doesn't expect much, but every time the ball was toss around, he wanted to step in to receive the ball as well. He already played basketball as he was belong to the first batch, that's why he's on the sideline now watching the girls. The game was improving bit by bit compared earlier where both teams sucked, all of a sudden from the corner of his eyes, he saw someone ran out of the gym. He was about to turn his head towards the direction where he saw that person came from, but something else caught his eye. The ball was flying fast, heading to the same direction he was about to look and then a loud thud followed.

"Sorry, _my hand slipped_."

Takahashi looked up to see the owner of the voice and saw Hinowa looking down at him.

"What the hell!?" he retorted.

Her face was calm yet scary and somehow that made him uneasy, so he did what he knew that would tick off the girl.

"Stupid violent chibi."

A throbbing vein appeared on her left cheek and without saying anything, she punched him in the face. Loud gasps came from their classmates whom watching the whole time and the teacher finally interrupted them. Nishinoya, who stayed still in his place, watched the smaller girl walked out the gym with their teacher in charge and as for Takahashi, the boys carried him to the clinic since he was knock out cold.

 _Didn't occur to me that she can be violent too._ He thought.

And that concludes their P.E class for today.

* * *

A deep sigh escaped from her mouth. Hinowa stared at the faucet for quite a while before she turned it on and washed her face. She turned it off once she finished but stayed in place as her head hanged in the air.

 _Good thing I wasn't suspended._ She thought. _I wonder how Nakahara-san is after that. She didn't attend the afternoon class, too. Did I make the right choice? Even though, I don't have anything to do with them._

She sighed one more time before wiping her face with her towel. All of a sudden, a ball came flying right beside her. She was stunned for a moment before turning to see the ball bounced on the wall behind her. She was lucky it didn't hit her face.

"My bad. My hand _slipped._ "

She immediately turned around to find Takahashi and Sarutobi smirking like how they did back then when they successfully hit Nakahara. Her calm face didn't waver though.

"You're lucky I didn't get to hit your face, chibi-chan."

She didn't say anything since she already punched him for calling her that earlier. She already learned her lesson but it seems that this guy didn't learn anything at all. And she can't punch his face when he's standing tall, since she can't reach it but she can punch the lower parts. However, she shook the idea away.

"Don't you have practice today? I heard the basketball team will have a practice match with another school soon." She said, hoping to change their mind of whatever they wanted to do with her.

"If you laze around, you'll be useless in your team." she added.

"We do, but that's none of your concern." Said Takahashi picking up the ball that made its way back to him.

She gulped as he tossed the ball up and down in his large hand. They walked closer to her, their smirks didn't falter and her eye twitched in annoyance. Damn, these guys! She moved a step back.

 _I don't want to get in trouble with the teachers again, but if it's the only way to settle this then I'll do it._ She clenched and unclenched her fist. If they attack her, then so be it, she won't hold back either. When she thought they'd attack her, they started to talk about what to do with her.

Unbeknownst to them, some of the volleyball's club members were watching them from inside the gym thru the open door. After all, the faucet were right outside the gym that the volleyball club were using.

"Oi, Noya!" Tanaka called out to the libero who was busy practicing receives with Asahi.

"What?" He said, not looking to his friend.

"That girl's in your class right?" Tanaka asked.

"Who?" he asked back.

"That girl in pigtails! You know, the girl you told me about during lunch!" Tanaka replied.

He thought of it for a moment, then something clicked on his mind. Immediately, he left Asahi and went beside Tanaka. He looked outside and saw her near the faucets area with two familiar boys.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ennoshita asked.

"From the looks of it, they're cornering her." Tsukishima said standing behind them.

"What are you watching?" Hinata asked curiously, as he makes his way towards his teammates.

"Oi where do you think you're going!?" Kageyama demanded throwing a ball at Hinata. "We're not done practicing!"

Said boy went back to practice with him but was distracted again when Tanaka shouted to Noya.

"What the hell, Noya?! Where are you going?! Take me with you!" Tanaka exclaimed. "Don't hog all the glory all to yourself!" and he ran out following Nishinoya.

"Oooi! Where are you two going!?" Daichi barked.

"Looks like a fight is about to start." Tsukishima smirked.

A throbbing vein appeared on Daichi's temples and he stormed out the gym towards the runaway members. Suga followed behind dragging Asahi with him for back up, just in case something happens. On the other hand, Hinowa was too focus thinking of a way to escape Takahashi and Sarutobi that she fail to hear what they were saying and only the 'right' was all she heard. Her face instantly paled as Sarutobi grinned maliciously and threw the ball at her as forceful as he could. She closed her eyes, ready for the impact but after a few seconds of waiting, she didn't feel hurt at all. She opened her right eye first to peek, but then opened both eyes when she saw a familiar spiky hair in front of her.

The ball had stopped in his arms then fell on the ground. Takahashi and Sarutobi's mouth hang open as they stared in surprised at the sudden intrusion of the volleyballs club's libero. And not just him, but also the other members. Takahashi and Sarutobi's eyes twitched in annoyance when they saw the smirk on the shorter boy's lips.

"Guys who hit girls are lower- no- the lowest among the lowest even lowest to a crap left by the dog in the sidewalk." Tanaka growled with his usual scary face, thumbs down.

"You youngsters should be ashamed for ganging up on a girl!" Daichi snarled. "And you call yourself a man!"

The other two didn't say a word but still made the underclassmen back away until they were out sight. Nishinoya, who was quiet all this time turned to Hinowa and showed her a toothy grin.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked.

The girl shook her head.

"No, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear!" Tanaka slapped her back as he laugh.

 _That hurt._

"Now that your business here is finished, let's head back to the gym. We still have more practicing to do." Daichi said.

The others nodded following behind him and before they could walk away, Hinowa called out to them.

"Thank you very much for your help! Senpais, Nishinoya-san!" she bowed. "And to you too, Tanaka-san!"

They smiled at her and nodded, then they walked back to the gym. Hinowa sighed out in relief when everyone was gone. She was glad that Tanaka and the upperclassmen helped her. Cause if not, she didn't know what she might do with those two if they had hit her with the ball. Then, there's Nishinoya who stopped the ball for her. She was surprised to see him in front of her, she didn't expect him to be there. As if, he had appeared out of nowhere just to save her.

"Hinowa-chan!"

She turned around and saw Saki running towards her.

"I was worried when you didn't come back! I thought your face disappeared when you wash them!" Saki cried.

"Huh?" She tilted her head in confusion. _What is she saying?_

The next day, when Hinowa entered the room, she came face-to-face with Takahashi and Sarutobi by the door. They were surprised to see her, not to mention there's a bandage on her left cheek, but then averted their eyes and went out of the room without saying anything to her. She didn't bother to talk to them either and went to her seat. Nishinoya, who just arrived, saw Takahashi and Sarutobi leave the classroom but when they saw him they glared at him, and he glared back. He wasn't the kind of person to back down when someone intimidates him. After finally reaching their room, he went straight to his seat. His ears perk up hearing a familiar voice up ahead, thus he turned around and saw Hinowa talking to a classmate. He froze instantly upon seeing the bandages in her cheek, elbow and knees. Without thinking, he ran up to her and slammed his hands on her desk. She was surprised and confused at the same time with his action, so was their classmates.

"Did they get you after that?! Those bastards!" he snarled.

"H-huh? I-I'm sorry, I'm confused." She stammered, blinking once, twice.

"This wounds." He pointed.

An 'o' formed on her lips and a larger 'O' followed when she realized something. She immediately explained herself.

"No! You're wrong! They didn't do anything after that! Truth is, I fell from our stairs back home. That's where I got my wounds." She grinned at him, assuring him that Takahashi and Sarutobi weren't involve in her little accident.

A pause. Then, he breathed aloud. Relieve that he was wrong and glad that she didn't get into trouble any further. He slumped on the floor, his hands still on her desk. His actions were cute in Hinowa's eyes. This was the first time Nishinoya worried over her and that made her happy.

Nishinoya stared at her when a smile formed on her lips and a shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. Somehow, that made him speechless. He didn't know why, but her smile always dazzled him. Every feature of her face just struck him so. And that's when he felt a fluttering feeling in his gut as if he wanted to throw up but not quite like that, at all. He reached for his stomach.

"What's wrong Nishinoya-san?" Hinowa asked him.

"I need to go to the toilet." He answered, and left the classroom in a hurry.

Hinowa stared at the door for a moment before placing her chin on the back of her hand as her elbow supported it and smiled to herself. Thinking back to everything that had happen yesterday and earlier, she couldn't help but feel very happy. She really like him a lot, she wanted to tell him but she didn't have the courage to do so. But someday, she will and she'll make sure that it'll reach him. For now, she's good being his classmate then maybe become his friend too.

 _He just wait and see._

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! CRITICS AND COMMENTS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED~!**

 **-Update-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I decided to add more chapters to this story since I have the free time to do so, and I edited chapter one. There's too many errors there (I suggest those who already read chapter one before that you should read it again cause I changed some of the scenes and whatnot before continuing here, but if you don't want to, you can read this xP) and I even changed my OC's name. Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Comments and critics are open and much appreciated! Enjoy~!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Only the OCs belong to me.**

After the incident a few days ago, Hinowa and Nishinoya started talking more often to each other, be it in the hallway, in the classroom, or anywhere if they happen to meet each other. It's funny to think that they'd only start talking to one another because something happened.

Today was Sunday, and since there was no school, Hinowa stayed home and busied herself by doing her homework. Half past 10 in the morning was the time when she finally finished it. She closed her notebook and did some stretching when the door of her room opened.

"Waa-cha," A childish voice spoke.

A boy, more than ten years younger than her, peeked behind the door. She smiled at the sight of him and stood up from her chair. She walked closer and opened the door wider, before crouching down to his level.

"Yes, Yu-chan?" she asked smiling to her younger cousin.

"Kaa-cha!" he chirped.

Already used to her cousin's way of speaking, she assumed that her aunt's calling for her. She picked up Yu, closed the door behind her, and made her way to where her aunt is. When she reached the living room, she put Yu down on the floor and let him play with the toys he scattered all over the place. She sweat dropped at the mess she needed to clean up later.

"Hino-chan, are you busy today?" Her aunt asked, from the kitchen. The one separated from the living room by a door shaped like an arch.

She walked up to her to get a closer look. Sliced veggies were on the counter, and small pieces of meat were placed in a bowl as her aunt stirred inside the pot on the stove.

"I'm free."

"Oh, good!" She clapped with the ladle in her hand. "I need you to run some errands for me. I could have gone but since I'm cooking lunch for your uncle's co-workers who are arriving in an hour…" She paused. "I can't ask you to cook right?"

Her aunt's face darkened at the last words. Hinowa averted her eyes, feeling guilty. If there was something that she couldn't do, it had to be cooking.

"As I was saying, I want you to buy the things listed here." Her aunt held out a piece of paper, which she assumed to be the list. She took and scanned it. "Sorry for the trouble, Hino-chan."

"It's fine."

"Oh, and can you take Yu with you? He scatters his toys every second, I can't clean up." She added.

After receiving the money, she picked up Yu and went out of the house. She didn't mind babysitting Yu. She didn't mind doing an errand for her aunt, she didn't mind doing chores in the house, and she didn't mind helping them whenever they needed her help. After all, it's the only way that she can show her gratitude to the Fujioka Family. They took her in at the most crucial time of her life.

"Waa-cha!" Yu pointed at a cat sitting on top of the wall they passed by.

She smiled fondly at her cute cousin. Her aunt's face came to mind and a man's face overlapped with her aunt's. Their smiles were identical and so was their face. Another image flashed through her mind. It was the same man, but this time with a woman. The said woman looked a lot like her, but the woman's smile was definitely different from her. Hinowa's smile was more like the man's.

"Waa-cha?"

She didn't hear Yu calling, and still looked at the ground. Remembering her deceased parents only brought pain to her but she couldn't help it. She missed them so badly and she had to deal with it.

"Waa-chaaaaa!"

Yu's crying pulled her back to reality. Immediately, she picked him up and hushed him but he won't stop crying. She tried harder to make him calm and it took her longer than she anticipated. She wondered what got him to cry like this. Compared to the past times when the boy cried, she could make him stop in a short time, but today was different. When Yu completely calmed down, she hurriedly went to the grocery store and thought of buying him ice cream.

* * *

"Yu, don't let go, okay?" Hinowa told her three-year-old cousin, who clutched hard at her pants, near the exit. She needed him to hold on since both her hands were occupied with two big plastic bags filled with groceries. Once they got out of the store, she was surprised to see Nishinoya and Tanaka in front of her.

"She said don't let go of her. What will you do, Yu~?" Tanaka nudged the shorter boy's side. A blush slowly crept to her face.

 _They heard me?!_

"I-uh-I-!" Nishinoya stammered as he blushed, too.

Tanaka whistled at the both of them, earning glances from the passersby.

"Y-you've got it all wrong!" She told them, trying to suppress her embarrassment at their misunderstanding. Why did they have to meet today? Why was the timing so off?

"I-I'm talking to my cousin here! I didn't meant Nishinoya-san!"

"T-that's right, Ryu! She didn't mean me! And she never called me Yu either!" Nishinoya defended.

All three of them were suddenly quiet. After a long pause, only little Yu broke the silence that surrounded them.

"Waa-cha! Cream!"

Hinowa clutched onto her groceries harder and said goodbye to the two boys. They didn't say anything at all, but they did wave back at her. After another short silence between the two of them, they went inside the store as if nothing happened.

"That girl's really shy around you, huh." Tanaka said whilst choosing which two chips of different labels to buy.

Nishinoya raised a brow in confusion as he picked the larger pack of chips on the rack.

"You didn't notice?" Tanaka continued, still stuck on choosing between the two chips.

"Notice what?" Nishinoya asked.

"She blushes when you talk to her. She's really good at controlling herself from fangirling over you, though." Tanaka told him.

The word 'fangirl' rang in his ears, and made him blush.

"Don't be silly, Ryu! Although, I have to admit that I would like to have some fangirls too, or a cheering squad!" he laughed.

Tanaka smirked at him.

"I'll have my own, too!" he boasted. "… someday, that is. _Sigh._ "

Nishinoya sighed as well and they slouched, gloomy air surrounding them.

"Why aren't we popular with girls?" Tanaka asked.

"I don't know. We're good at volleyball, so why?" Noya responded.

A long pause, then the gloomy atmosphere thickened.

Hinowa arrived at the Fujioka household and noticed the shoes neatly placed in a row on the doorway.

 _Must be Shimaru's co-workers._ She thought.

Yu already went ahead to the living room. She placed the plastic bags on the floor, got her shoes off, put the shoes inside the shoe rack, then picked the groceries and headed to the kitchen. She greeted their guests before she reached the kitchen and it made her nervous a little bit seeing adults she barely knew in the house. After helping Aoi, eating dinner together, and spending some time with the adults, she retreated to her room.

She laid in her bed as she stared at the ceiling. She could still hear their chatter and laughter from the living room. She closed her eyes until she completely fell asleep.

* * *

A yawn escaped her lips, eyes droopy from lack of sleep, and tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She stayed awake until 2 in the morning since she slept around noon yesterday and didn't feel sleepy when night fell, so now she's suffering the consequences.

 _Why is it always like this?_ She mentally asked.

Upon arriving at the shoe lockers, she saw Shimizu changing her indoor shoes. She didn't stop walking but her eyes followed Shimizu's every movement. The way she wore her shoes and the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, which didn't do much since it still fell on her pretty face, seemed graceful and so lady-like. She wonder why she can't be like her senpai, but then, remembered that she's not Shimizu-senpai. Shimizu is Shimizu, and Hinowa is Hinowa. There's so much difference that she can't be like Shimizu, her senpai, Nishinoya's crush. She shook her head, getting rid of the pathetic thoughts inside her mind.

Finally reaching her shoe locker, she opened it and was about to take out her indoor shoes when she saw a blue envelope on top of it. She stared at the envelope for almost a minute before reaching for it and examining it. But after several times of inspecting, she couldn't find a name or even initials from the sender. Her eyebrow raised in confusion and began opening it. Once she unfolded the paper inside, a nice scent made its way up to her nose. She began reading the paper filled with words and immediately, her face went dark. She didn't hesitate to crush the paper in her fist and shove it inside her skirt's pocket. She continued where she left off and after putting her indoor shoes, she walked toward their classroom.

* * *

"Your face is scary."

Hinowa turned her head to her friend sitting beside her. They were having lunch at the courtyard but they were lacking one person.

"So, how come Ami didn't join us today?" she asked instead.

"She said she'll eat with her boyfriend." Saki replied taking a bite out of her shrimp tempura.

"I see."

"So, why's your face so scary today?" Saki pressed on.

"When did Ami get a boyfriend? It's the first time I heard of it."

"Today I guess?" Saki shrugged. "Sooooo, as I was asking, why is your fac-"

"Saki- _chan_ , can't you tell that I don't want to talk about it?" She cut her off while smiling darkly as her free hand holds Saki's face harshly.

"Yesh, I cohn thell." Saki replied.

Hinowa sighed letting go of her friend.

"I'm sorry, Saki."

"It's fine. It's my fault too." Her friend said, giving her an apologetic smile. "But, seriously why are you in such a bad mood? It's kind of rare to see you like this."

She thought of it for a moment while she took a sip of her drink. After that, she let out a deep sigh.

"I guess I should tell you."

Immediately, Saki's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Uh, you see, this morning I received a letter from some-"

"OH MY GOSH! A love letter!?" Saki squealed.

"Uh-I don't know, kind of, but not quite." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Saki asked in confusion.

"He did say he like me. But he threatened to tell everyone whom I like if I won't become his girlfriend. And it pisses me. I want to kick his ass." Her frown deepened and her face darkened than before. Trying her best not to punch any random individual at that time.

 _Bless his soul whoever he is. He shouldn't have made you mad._ Saki thought.

"Ah! Haruka-san and company!"

However, Hinowa's face lightened up upon hearing the familiar voice. On the other hand, Saki felt relieved and secretly thankful, to Nishinoya for arriving at the right time.

"Oh, hi Nishinoya-san!" Saki greeted, giving him a very happy smile. He greeted back without noticing the real meaning behind that smile.

"Oi, Noya, go give her that thing." Tanaka interjected. Hinowa tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh right!" Nishinoya grabbed something inside his pocket and then gave it to her.

In his hand was a crumpled piece of paper and a very familiar looking blue envelope. Realizing it was the letter she received earlier, she reached for her own pocket and found that it was missing. Her face paled and soon turned to a very deep shade of red. She snatched the piece of papers in his hand and hid it behind her.

"D-d-d-did you read it?" She stuttered looking at her own feet as she was too shy to look at them. _Of all people, why does it have to be him?!_

When she heard nothing, she looked up to see them and saw guilty faces.

 _They read it. There's no doubt! They definitely read it!_

"W-w-we didn't really read _all_ of it." Nishinoya nervously laughed.

 _They read all of it!_ She mentally screamed.

"Anyway, we already gave it back to you so it's not our business anymore! See 'ya!" Tanaka yelled as he ran as fast as he can away from them, beside him was Nishinoya. Hinowa and Saki stood there, dumbfounded. After running away from the girls without really knowing why, they went to hide in the gym and sat by the steps.

"It's not like we wanted to read it right? We only did it to find who the owner is, not because we want to!" Tanaka complained. "Right, Noya-san?"

"Right!" he agreed.

Squeaking of rubber shoes filled their ears, turning around, they saw Kageyama and Hinata inside.

"Such responsible kouhais!" Tanaka exclaimed, standing up and made his way to them. "Oi, Oi! Don't start without your great senpai!"

Nishinoya smiled watching them from where he sat. Instead of joining them like usual, he chose to sit this behind. He observed their practice but after a short while, his mind drifted off somewhere on a blue envelope and piece of paper they found in the hallway earlier. The words written there somehow unsettled him, and he didn't know why. It wasn't wrong to confess their feelings to someone they love, but threatening them was wrong. His face frowned, remembering the contents of the letter. Was it the letter bothered him or something else? He leaned back, his arms on the floor supporting him.

-After school-

Hinowa stood behind the gym, waiting for the sender of that love letter. Ignoring it would be rude and she needs to give him a piece of her mind about threatening her. She tapped her foot whilst her hands folded over her chest. Every tapped of her foot showed her impatient of this meeting. This has to end soon, since she still need to buy the groceries Aoi asked her.

 _Where is he? He said after school. Yet, he's not here! Is this some kind of a prank?_

The last thought reminded her of Takahashi and Sarutobi. Last time didn't end well, none of them said sorry or even attempted to, so she wouldn't be surprised if it was really them. After a few minutes, there's no sign of that person. She waited for another few minutes but no one came. She took a deep breath to calm herself and decided to leave. She was about to go when she heard rustles in a nearby bush. She thought that maybe it was a cat or any animal, so she let it go. But when she turned around to leave again, she heard deep and loud sigh. She hurriedly went for the bush where she thought the voice came and when she looked behind it, she saw Nishinoya crawling on the ground and ready to leave.

"Nishinoya-san?" A pause. "What are you doing?"

An awkward silence engulfed them. One. Two. Three.

"Soooo you caught me!" he laughed, scratching the back of his head.

She raised a brow.

"I was practicing receives around here when the ball bounced somewhere behind these bushes and looked for it, but then you came and didn't leave. It looked like you were waiting for someone, so I hid here for a while, not wanting to disturb you." he explained, cheerful as always but beads of sweat formed on his face.

She doubted his reasons, but who is she to judge. Maybe he did practice here instead of the gym. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day and reached out her hand to him. He smiled taking her extended hand and she helped him up.

"Thanks." He said.

"Noya-san!"

Nishinoya flinched upon seeing Hinata, Hinowa oblivious to his reaction, turned around to see the redhead walking towards them.

"I've been looking for you Noya-san! Daichi-senpai gets really mad when you disappear during practice!" Hinata said as he came closer. "Let's go! He's waiting for you! And you shouldn't skip practice!"

"I'M NOT SKIPPING!" Noya exclaimed hitting Hinata on his shoulder. "Come on! Let's go back!"

Hinowa stared at their backs as they went back to the gym.

"So he was just skipping." She chuckled and then left for good.


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining heavy. Few students didn't prepare any umbrellas and waited inside the school. Some chose to stay inside their classrooms whereas others decided to explore the school. Hinowa belonged to those stranded students, but she decided to hang out by the entrance alone instead whilst waiting for the rain to stop. Saki had gone to her club and Ami already left with her boyfriend. She sat by the floor's steps, both hands supporting her chin as she stared at the raindrops outside. Her bag sat quietly beside her.

Today was uneventful, except for that morning when she received yet another love threat letter from the same sender. But it became normal for her to receive it every morning after the first letter. One week had past but she never knew the identity of the sender, since he didn't come at their meeting place at all. It never really bothered her and the content were always the same as the last one. Saki also told her before that maybe it wasn't a love letter at all and it was that mysterious sender's way to bully her. At first, she didn't believe but as the days go by, she considered it that she – just maybe – were being harass through that.

 _Or maybe that person is bored with his life and found it amusing to harass me with his letters._ She thought.

After waiting for another several minutes, the rain didn't stop. It was past five in the afternoon, and the school will close soon. Tired of waiting and bored, she decided to leave and wander around the school. Some classrooms were empty, some had students in it, and some teachers were busy going about inside the faculty room. The wet field was clear from club activities but those who use the gym were still in practice. She was walking down the hallway when lightning flashed in the dark sky, followed by loud thunder, then everything succumbed into darkness.

 _A blackout?_

She couldn't see anything except for when lightning strike and gave her little light. But when her eyes got used to the dark, she could see through it. She started walking and didn't stop, not until she reached the door that leads to the gym. She opened it but suddenly stopped when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

Hinowa immediately recognized the person in front of her. It was Shimizu-senpai. She stepped back to make way for her.

"Where are you going senpai?" she asked.

"To the faculty room." Shimizu replied closing the door behind her.

Since Hinowa didn't have anything to do, she volunteered to accompany her senpai to the faculty room that Shimizu accepted. As they walked down the hallway, both were quiet but Shimizu was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Um, I don't want to be rude but–who are you?" Shimizu asked hesitantly.

Hinowa turned to face her senpai in surprise.

 _I forgot that she didn't know me!_

"Uh- my name's Haruka Hinowa! A second year in class 3! I'm sorry for the late introduction, senpai!"

She bowed to her.

"I see." Shimizu mused.

She looked up to her and saw her smile.

"I'm Shimizu Kiyoko. Nice to meet you, Haruka-san." Shimizu introduced, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Yes, Shimizu-senpai!" Hinowa blurted but then covered her mouth. This earned her a chuckle from Shimizu.

After an awkward introduction, they finally reached the faculty room. Fortunately, there were still teachers around and Shimizu did what she came for, whereas Hinowa stayed outside and stared at the rain by the window.

* * *

Unlike the other day, today was a clear blue sky, no sign of dark clouds and the weather forecaster lady said that it would be sunny for the rest of the day. But it didn't stop Hinowa to bring a folded umbrella, just in case of a sudden rain. As she goes out of their house, she heard small barks nearby. Curiosity gets the best of her and she followed the sound. When she turned around the corner, a small distance from their house, she found a puppy. Its color were black and white, its back was black while its bottom was white. The puppy was inside a box with a placard that says 'Please, adopt me! You won't regret it, I promise!' She raised a brow at the words. Wondering what could have been the ex-owner thought when he wrote those words. Upon seeing her, the dog happily bark and wag its tail. Its big brown eyes stared at her with excitement. And she thought for a moment that those eyes were asking 'Are you my new owner'.

 _But I can't bring it home. I'll only bother Aoi and Shimaru with it._

The bark continued, it got louder and louder and soon replaced with a whine. Realizing that it might be hungry, she took out her packed lunch and opened it giving half of her food.

"Do you want more?"

The puppy happily barked as it wagged its tail. Taking it as its answer, she gave all the food inside her lunch box. Noticing the time in her wrist, she dashed her way to school.

-Lunch-

"You're only having yakisoba bread and milk for lunch?"

Saki raised a brow watching her friend ate her lunch.

"Yes."

"What happened to your home-made lunch?"

"Well – I gave it to a puppy..." She scratched her cheek. "He looked hungry…"

"But that doesn't mean you can gave your lunch away."

"But if I didn't gave my lunch to that puppy he wouldn't get to eat anything."

Saki thought of her words.

"You're right."

On the second floor of the main building, were Noya and Tanaka. As they walked down the hallway, Noya noticed the two girls outside the courtyard. He felt a sudden tingling in his chest when his and Hinowa's eyes met. She smiled at him and he waved back. It was short but for some reason he felt happy. She was back talking to her friend, while he didn't notice Tanaka grinning beside him.

"What?" He asked once he saw Tanaka's face. But the latter kept on smiling at him without saying anything then nudged his shoulder. Now he's curious on what's going on with his friend. Tanaka suppressed his laughter and teased him more.

"In case you didn't know, your face is red." He told him, which made the shorter boy blushed even more.

The sun had already set when the volleyball club finished their practice. They said their goodbyes to one another when they reached the road that separates them. As they walk home looking up to the starry sky, they each wonder what will tomorrow bring. But for Kiyoko Shimizu, many things already flooded her mind as she was face with trouble at this moment. She was on her way to the shopping district after practice when all of a sudden, three guys cornered her.

"Don't be scared, Miss. We're not gonna hurt you." Said one of them.

"We just want to hang out with you." Said the other one. "Nothing's wrong with that, right?"

Shimizu didn't say anything. She was ready in case something happens. She had a secret weapon inside her bag for situations like this. Although she's not sure that it'll work for three person, but she hoped that it would help her escape from them. She looked past them, up ahead was the main road. That's her only way out of this alley. She bit her lower lip, thinking of her plan. She step back, when all of a sudden the guy in front of her extended his hands to her face. She really need to get out of that place before something else happen to her. She reached the insides of her bag and held the repellent spray, but then the man with Mohawk hair stopped her hand.

"What do you got there?" said the Mohawk guy.

She kept her lip tight and resisted the guy but he was too strong for her. Successfully pulling her hand out of her bag, the repellent spray fell to the ground. All four of them stared at it, then the man with piercing in his nose grabbed Shimizu's wrist harshly.

"You bitch! You think you can get away with that?" he snarled.

Shimizu winced as his hold tightened on her wrist. The other two smirked. Her bag fell on the cold ground as the man's free hand got hold of her other wrist and pinned her on the wall.

 _Someone… help…_

As if on cue, a flying shoe hit the man holding her on the head, which gave her the opportunity to run.

"Get behind me!" the intruder said.

She hesitated to hide behind the person, realizing who came to her rescue. But the look on her kouhai's face says otherwise and so she hid behind her. The three guys didn't hesitate to attack Hinowa, they launched forward and Hinowa countered their attack. Shimizu blinked in surprised, she did not see that coming. For a moment, she stood there speechless but after a few seconds, she's back to normal and called the police. When the fight was over, Hinowa was the one left standing while the men assaulted her was lying on the ground.

"Are you alright, senpai?" Hinowa asked walking toward her and on her kouhai's hand was her bag.

"Y-yes!" She nodded. "Thank you, Haruka-san."

The younger girl smiled at her and that made her smile too.

"I already called the police. They'll be here soon." She told Hinowa. "Thank you again."

The girl nodded with a cheeky grin on her face.

"No problem."

Kiyoko's smile faded when she noticed the wounds on Hinowa's face and arms. Her face turned pale and immediately pulled Hinowa out of the alley.

"Sh-Shimizu-senpai, where are we going?" Hinowa asked out of confusion.

"There's a small clinic nearby." Replied Kiyoko, her hands tightened around Hinowa's wrist. Without asking further, Hinowa kept quiet and followed her senpai.

* * *

"Good morning, senpai!" greeted Hinowa.

Seeing Shimizu so early in the morning didn't stop her from approaching her and see how she's doing. She was worried when they separated last night because Shimizu seemed uneasy after the incident.

"Good morning, Hinowa-chan." Shimizu greeted back, giving her a smile that boys would definitely get jealous. "So how are you feeling?"

"Oh! I'm feeling great! Thank you for treating my wounds." She grinned. "What about you, senpai?"

"I'm good. Thanks to you." Shimizu replied. "But I was really surprised though. It didn't crossed my mind that you know how to fight."

Her cheek reddened from embarrassment.

"You were cool back there." Shimizu grinned.

"Kiyoko-san smiled!"

Both of them flinched from the loud scream behind them. They turned around, and there, stood Nishinoya in all his glory.

"My day is complete!" he dreamily said, his hands clasped together. They both stared at him before Shimizu ignored him.

"See you later, Hinowa-chan." Shimizu waved her hand and went off leaving the second-years.

Hinowa waved back before turning to her classmate. He was still on his dreamland. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She's here too, but his mind is full of their senpai. She sighed and walked toward her shoe locker. After changing into indoor shoes, she went back to check on Nishinoya and he was still there.

"Nishinoya-san, you'll be late if you keep on daydreaming. You can continue it in the classroom, you know." She told him, but her words didn't seem to reach him. She sighed once again before walking away.

-After School-

"Kiyoko-san! I heard you were harassed yesterday! Were you hurt? Tell me in full details those bastards' faces!" Tanaka demanded, his face ready to kill anyone.

"Don't be scared, Kiyoko-san! We'll avenge you! So, tell us!" Nishinoya exclaimed, equally fired up with Tanaka.

"Thank you for your concern but there's no need to do that." Shimizu said. "They're already been arrested. Thanks to my savior."

Remembering the heroic act of a certain kouhai of her put a smile on her face that she failed to hide from her two admirers. In their eyes, Kiyoko with a distant gaze, had flowers dancing and sparkling around her. She looked like someone in love.

 _N-no way! That look!_ The two boys thought in unison and paled. _Someone else has become Kiyoko-san's knight in shining armor!_

"Noya-san! What should we do with that bastard?" Tanaka whispered to his friend.

"He needs to go through us before he can get Kiyoko-san! The nerve of that guy!" Noya replied clenching his fist. Daichi and Sugawara stared at their juniors and sighed, giving each other a dumb look before turning to Shimizu.

"I'm glad that you were safe Shimizu." Daichi said. "But you should always be careful even if those men that assaulted you already got arrested."

Shimizu nodded.

"Good thing that someone helped you." Suga said. Shimizu nodded again, her smile didn't falter and it only grew wider. Both Suga and Daichi skeptically looked at each other. It wasn't every day that they could witness Kiyoko smile like this. Whoever that person was, he's definitely awesome.

"Okay! Time to practice! Noya and Tanaka, get on the court now!" Daichi ordered. "And Tanaka stop with that look! You're not going to murder someone!"

With their captain's order, everyone started their practice.

 ** _Haruka_** _(_ 遥 _) –_ "far off, distant"

 ** _Hinowa_** (日輪) – "sun"


	4. Chapter 4

"N-Noya-chan… come here!"

Hinowa awkwardly called out to her dog as she extended her hands in front of her and her knees on the ground. The blush on her face was priceless yet Aoi and Shimaru didn't see it since they were busy talking in the living room.

"No-cha!" Yu chirped, sitting beside her on the cold cement. His hands up and down with excitement.

"This is kind of embarrassing. Calling your pet using your crush's name." she said, petting the dog named Noya. "But, however you look at him, he's like Nishinoya!"

The dog barked and wagged its tail in excitement. Fortunately, Aoi and Shimaru gave her permission to take care of it as long as she doesn't abandon it half way. She was glad, and Yu seems to take a liking of Noya, too.

"No-cha!" Yu chirped again.

The dog barked and walked closer to Yu. Hinowa stared at her cousin playing with the dog.

"How awkward is that? A boy named Yu and a pet named Noya. How will he react to this if ever he found out?" she asked herself. "If only the original one was also this close to me."

She reached out her hand to her cousin and hugged him.

"If only I can hug the other Yu like this."

"Waa-cha!" Yu chirped hugging her back.

It lasted for a few seconds before she separate herself from her cousin.

"I see that you're infatuated with this boy named Yu, but please try not to think that he and my son is the same person." Aoi interrupted, leaning on the open slide door and a smirk on her beautiful face. "I'll have doubts leaving my son to you."

"W-w-w-wha- Aoi-san! NO! You're wrong! I'm not like that! And I don't imagine Yu and Nishinoya as the same person! Although if you combined their names then it'll be his full name- I mean- wha! No!" She panicked. "I- didn't- umm- it's not like that at all! Oh! Please, just forget what you've seen and heard."

Aoi laughed at her niece's flustered face. She didn't mean what she said and she didn't want to laugh more than she intended to, but seeing Hinowa acting this way, kept her from stopping. After a short while, she calmed down, though Hinowa's face was still deep red.

"You're really funny, Hino-chan." Aoi told her, picking Yu from the ground.

"Let's not call the dog Noya anymore. Let's change his name." she sighed. "It's awkward."

"Suit yourself. You're its owner after all." Aoi chuckled.

"No-cha!" Yu exclaimed.

"Yu-chan, his name is not Noya anymore. Let's call him Kuro." She turned towards the dog. "Right, Kuro?"

The dog barked.

"See? He likes his new name!" She clasped her hands happily.

"No-cha!" Yu insisted.

"No, Yu. It's Kuro."

"No-cha! No-cha! No-cha!"

"Noya!" called Aoi as loud as she can. The dog then wagged its tail and barked at them, as if excited by hearing its name. "Why don't we settle for Noya? He seems to like it and Yu doesn't want to give up that easily either." Aoi smiled at her.

"Th-then, let's cut it short. How about No-chan?" Hinowa persisted.

"Fine. You call him that and I'll call him Noya." Aoi said, ending the argument. Her smile strained seeing Aoi's scary smile and she avoided her eyes.

 _Well, that settled it._ Aoi thought and then, grinned evilly. _This should be interesting if she react every time I call the dog Noya. Fufufufu…_

* * *

"Noya-san!"

Hinowa flinched from her seat hearing his name, her lunch almost fell on the ground. Not far from where she and Saki sat, were Nishinoya and his friends. The shaved head boy named Tanaka, glanced at them but then faced his friends almost immediately when she met his eyes.

Her left eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Hinowa-chan, I have to go to the toilet. I'll be back." Saki stood up and left her. She watched her friend went back inside the main building. Her lunch almost fell on the ground for the second time, when she turned back to her food and saw three teens kneeling before her. The other teen was standing behind them.

"Haruka-san!" Noya exclaimed.

"Y-yes!" she replied straightening her back.

The seriousness in their face made her more nervous. Why were they kneeling in front of her? Have she done something wrong to them? And why were they so deadly serious?

"Thank you for saving Kiyoko-san last time!" Noya bowed, surprising her.

"We only learned until yesterday that you were the person who saved her! In behalf of the volleyball club, we are very thankful to you for saving our beloved manager!" Tanaka continued.

"Thank you very much, senpai!" Hinata and Kageyama exclaimed in unison.

"Uhh- y-you're welcome!" she bowed back to them, face flushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't think you were that kind of person, Haruka-san." He heard Noya.

She looked up to him almost immediately after hearing him said that and saw him smile. The formal kind of smile.

"Hinowa-chan! I'm back! And look who I found!" Saki called, dragging a girl in ponytail with her whilst waving to Hinowa.

"We better go." Tanaka said as he stood up, followed by the other three.

Hinowa stared at their retreating backs. Deep down, she felt disappointed but not sure of the reason. Her gaze fell. If there's one thing she's sure of, that is, her chest hurts.

* * *

The sky already turned orange mixed with violet and blue, her brown eyes sought the first star in the sky, failing to see the person ahead. And so, she ran into him.

"I'm so sorry!" she bowed immediately.

"Ah, don't worry! It's my fault for standing in the way." Asahi apologetically smiled at her.

"AH! IT'S KNIGHT-SENPAI!"

"K-knight?" She asked in confusion.

Standing by the foothill store's door, were Hinata and Kageyama eating a dumpling. In front, were the other volleyball club members, but she didn't see Nishinoya anywhere.

"Oi! Hinata, don't call people like that! They have names!" Daichi scolded the boy.

"But I don't know her name…." Hinata pouted.

"Her name's Hinowa!" came a voice behind the two first-years.

"Woooaahh, her name has the same meaning as mine!" Hinata exclaimed before extending his hands to the sky. "The sun!"

"Dumbass, your name means 'place in the sun' not 'sun'. Her name's the one that means 'sun'." Kageyama stated earning an "Eh?" from Hinata.

"Seems like even a girl can one up Hinata, even if she doesn't try."

"Shut up, Tsukishima! It's just in the name!" Hinata shouted at the blonde.

Since Noya was shorter than the two in front of him, only his hair were seen and behind him was Tanaka, smiling creepy at them.

"So, she's the person who saved Shimizu." Sugawara assumed. "Wait, isn't she the girl from before?"

"Just like everyone says, never judge a book by its cover." Daichi quoted smiling to the girls.

As of now, the other members looked at Hinowa in a new light and she felt awkward under their gaze. She was startled when Nishinoya shoved a dumpling in front of her face.

"Here. A thank you gift from us, although it's not enough for what you've done." He told her.

She stared at him for a moment, then turned to the dumpling in his hand before accepting it. She chuckled, much to Noya's confusion.

"This is enough. It's the thought that counts, right?" She grinned, making him blush that goes unnoticed by the others. She saw his cheeks reddened but dismissed it, thinking it was only the reflection of the sunset.

"But seriously, where do you get all the strength with that small body?" Tanaka interjected.

"Do you really think she beat up those guys? Shimizu-senpai didn't say anything about beating someone. All she said that that girl saved her from those pathetic men." Tsukishima argued with his usual poker face.

"Shut up, Tsukishima!" Nishinoya growled.

"No one asked you!" Hinata added.

Tsukishima's eye twitched but he didn't argue, knowing he won't get anything from them.

"Why don't we try?" Tanaka smirked folding his shirt's sleeve.

"EH?" Hinowa's eyes widen at the sudden challenge.

Tanaka let Noya hold his bag and walked further from them, then positioned himself in a fighting style.

"It's not my style to hurt a girl, but–" He paused, eyes closed and clenched his fist. "I don't want to lose to you, you – who had become Kiyoko-san's knight in shining armor!"

The others strained a smile after hearing his reasons. Hinowa didn't know if he's being funny or serious, nonetheless, she let Saki hold her bag for her and positioned herself. Seeing the two in a fighting stance made the others gulped, whether in excitement or nervousness, they didn't know. Both took a deep breath. There was a long silence, before Tanaka launched the first attack. He ran to her, his fist ready to punch her with all his might when all of a sudden, he saw the world upside down and next thing he knew, he was on the ground.

"Eh?" he muttered. "W-what just happened?"

A long pause. Then, everyone shouted a very loud 'whoa' and ran to him.

"Ryu! Are you hurt?!" Noya came first, next to him were Daichi and Sugawara.

He reached for Noya's extended hand and got up.

"Hearing it from Shimizu is unbelievable, but seeing it in person is another story." Suga said.

"Hinowa-senpai! Hinowa-senpai! Please teach me that move!" An excited Hinata requested, jumping up and down, as if like a kid going to an amusement park for the first time.

"You're so cool, senpai!" Kageyama told her as he stared straight to her very soul.

She kept her strained smile before turning to Tanaka.

"That surprised me! But as expected, you live up to your title!" Tanaka laughed patting her shoulder.

 _The knight in shining armor title, huh?_ She thought.

"You're so cool, Hinowa!" Noya exclaimed, as he joined Tanaka patting her shoulder.

 _I don't know if I should be happy or sad about that._

"OI! SHUT UP YOU BRATS! YOU'RE DISTURBING THE NEIGHBORS! GO HOME ALREADY!" came a shout from the Foothill Store's door.

They instantly scrammed away in no time.

Later that night, Hinowa laid on her bed thinking of the things that happened today. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered Nishinoya calling her by her name. It tickles her heart and her blush only deepened. She hugged her pillow and then, slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

"Oh! Another love letter!"

She instantly slammed her locker close after hearing him from behind.

"Nishinoya-san, good morning!" she greeted him, hiding the surprise in her voice as much as possible.

"Good morning!" he greeted back, showing a toothy grin so early in the morning. "I see that your admirer's still not giving up despite the fact that he didn't show up the first time!"

"Y-yeah." She scratched her cheek.

"Good luck with that!" he said as he left.

She watched him until he faded from her view, and she let out a deep sigh.

"Whatever." She mumbled and followed Nishinoya to their classroom.

The morning class was boring as usual, but she didn't show it and attentively listened to their teacher at the same time taking down notes. It was in the middle of class when her mind drifted off somewhere else, also means, she gave up listening to class half way. Her thoughts went to the love-threat-letters, as she likes to call it, and wandered who the sender could be. This mysterious sender's very thoughtful though, never failing to give her a letter every day.

 _But doesn't he gets tired of it? It will be almost one month since he started giving me letters with the same content. And he never shows up when I tried meeting him. He must be enjoying watching me falling for his pranks. Does he think that I'm the kind of girl that would fall for him just because he's being mysterious and I have this one-sided love? That'll only happen in shoujo mangas. Or am I just over thinking? I don't know what his reasons for doing this to me but-_

"This is stupid." She muttered.

"What was that Haruka-san?" the teacher turned to her.

She flinched at the teacher's call.

"What part of my lecture is _stupid_ , Haruka-san?" the teacher repeated.

The teacher's words slowly processed in her mind, until she fully realized what she meant. Her whole face turned red from embarrassment.

"I didn't mean it like that, sensei! I'm so sorry!" she bowed to her. The teacher's brow raised and gave her a warning before going back to their lecture.

-Lunch-

They were at their usual place again, but this time, two people joined them. They were grateful that Ami and her boyfriend decided to join, but somehow regretted a little, when all the couple did was to flirt with each other in front of them.

"I can see very clearly that the two of you are so in love with each other." Saki said in a sarcastic manner. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Oh! Don't be jealous, Saki-chan! Someone will come for you too if you just keep that sharp tongue of yours in check and live up to your cute face." Ami countered.

"You're one to talk, Ami- _chan_. And don't tell me what to do 'coz I'm already living up well with my _very cute_ face." Saki retaliated with a smile.

 _Oh, boy!_ _There they go again._ Hinowa thought, eating her lunch quietly beside her friends. _Although they always verbally abuse each other, they're still good friends._ She reached for her drink and noticed that it was empty. Since she already finished her food, she excused herself from the group and left to buy drinks.

She hummed to herself as she walk towards the vending machine. Her pace becoming slower until she stop her tracks and watched the scene before her. Near the vending machine, were Kageyama and Hinata from volleyball club, arguing whom gets to buy first.

"Stupid Kageyama! I arrived here first! You wait for your turn!" the shorter boy complained.

"Dumbass! I'm the one who got here first!" Kageyama argued.

And they argue more and more. Seeing that she won't be able to buy if she just stood there and not do anything, she came closer and inserted the coin inside the machine. This made the two stop with their quarrel and stared at her with disbelief in their eyes. Once she got her drink, she left them without saying anything and a few seconds later, she heard them argue with each other again but then heard someone else's voice joining the fight. A very familiar voice, that is.

"OOOOOOI! SHOUYO! KAGEYAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THAT WAS MY MONEY – O-OI! WHAT THE HELL?! STOP SCREWING YOU TWO!"

And a loud scream followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for RnR, Favorites and Follows. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAIKYU!**

"Starting today, Haruka-san will act as our temporary manager." Daichi announced to the whole team. "Due to Shimizu's injury, she'll be here to help out, so please treat her well."

Hinowa bowed and introduced herself.

"I'm Haruka Hinowa! Nice to meet you!"

"What?! Kiyoko-san is injured?!" Noya and Tanaka both exclaimed. "How are you feeling?! What do you need? We'll carry you home!"

"What she injured was her wrist not her legs, she can walk home just fine." Daichi informed restraining himself to smack the both of them.

"I understand if it's Haruka-san, but..." Sugawara pointed at the two other people standing beside Hinowa. "What about them?"

They all turned to Kageyama and Hinata. The whole time they were restless.

"Well…" Kiyoko started.

Earlier that lunch, Kageyama and Hinata asked Hinowa to teach them self-defense, which Hinowa agreed to. That's where the accident happened. They were at the gym that time, Hinowa showing them the basics. As an example, she asked Hinata to be her practice partner that Hinata excitedly complied. Swinging her leg to her underclassman, said boy avoided her kick in instinct using his quick reflex. None of them expected that there would be someone behind Hinata, and so her kick directed to that person, who was actually Kiyoko. Fortunately, Hinowa didn't hit Kiyoko on the face since Kiyoko used her hand to block Hinowa's kick. But it injured Kiyoko's wrist as result.

" _You were seriously trying to kill me with that kick, yes?!" Hinata accused Hinowa shaking in shock and fear._

" _You can block that kick if you have guts." She told him._

" _The only one with guts here is you!"_

Because of what happened, as a way of apology for what she had done to her senpai, Hinowa insisted to help Kiyoko with all her activities during her healing period. That also includes her manager's duty in the volleyball club. Kageyama and Hinata out of guilt, volunteered to help as well, since they were the reasons why it had come to this. However, Kiyoko refused them, saying that it wasn't a big deal and that it would heal in no time. But the three insisted and Kiyoko gave up eventually, then again on one condition, they will only help her if it's during club practice.

"So it was the duo freaks' fault after all." Tsukishima concluded after hearing Kiyoko's story that earned him glares from said duos.

"Accidents happen all the time." Daichi said. "But next time, be careful."

He reminded his kouhais. They all nod.

"Well, that's that and now's now." Said Ukai clapping his hands. "Time to practice."

The boys went back to the court and start practice.

"How about we start off by filling their squeeze bottles?" Kiyoko asked showing the bottle in her hand.

"Sure." Hinowa nodded.

"By the way, be careful of stray balls."

It was only her first day yet she was so busy, she ran about the gym taking care all the needs of the members and mostly did the heavy tasks for Kiyoko even though Kiyoko insisted to help her. It was already dark when practice was over. She helped clean the gym as Kiyoko were talking to Takeda-sensei with matters she doesn't know of.

"Haruka-senpai!" Hinata chirped beside her, still mopping.

"Yes, Hinata-san?" she turned to him.

"Sorry about the trouble we caused you." He apologized. "It was really our fault to begin with. If only we didn't pester you with our request, then, this wouldn't happen and Kiyoko-senpai wouldn't get hurt."

"It's nothing, Hinata-san. I'm at fault, too." She patted his slumped shoulders.

The boy looked at her teary-eyed but she smiled brightly at him cheering him up. He was back to his old self and continued mopping the floor that later became a competition between him and Kageyama.

"Kiyoko-san!"

She instantly looked back where the voice came. She saw Nishinoya and Tanaka pestering Kiyoko but ended up ignored by the beauty. For a moment there, she thought they were sad but seeing them cheerfully walking to her direction, she sighed and smiled at them.

"You did well for your first day, Hinowa!" Noya praised her, hitting her back.

 _That hurt._

"I think I could get use to this!" Tanaka laughed. "Two girls as a manager, that is!"

"But I'm only a temporary manager though." She corrected.

"Then, why not become our manager for real?" Noya asked. "You don't belong to any clubs right? Ah, but if you don't want to we won't force you."

"By the way, where did you learn to fight?" Tanaka asked curiously, as he leaned on the mop his holding.

"I used to be in judo club during my junior high." She answered. "But too bad, Karasuno doesn't have one."

"Then, why'd you choose to study here? There are other schools with judo club, you know." Noya told her.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." She scratched her cheek. "And Karasuno's close to where I live."

"I know what you mean!" grinned Noya.

"What school did you went to during junior high?" asked Tanaka.

He wasn't sure if he saw it right or that he was just imagining it, but when he mentioned it, Noya's shoulder stiffened.

"I went to Kaimei Junior High." She replied.

"Kaimei huh? Never heard of it." Tanaka said.

"Probably because it's in Tokyo." She told him.

"OHO! So you're a city girl!" He tapped his fist on his other palm.

"Pfft- he said _shitty_ girl."

"Shut up, Tsukishima!" Tanaka growled at the blonde behind them.

"Uhh- no. I only lived there for a short period of time and came back here." She explained. "So I don't think I count as a city girl."

"Hinowa-chan, let's go home." Kiyoko called.

"EH? Uh- but I'm still not done cleaning." She replied. "I-I'll just finished this, senpai!"

She was about to move the mop when Tanaka snatched it away from her.

"Eh?" wide brown eyes stared at him.

"Go. We'll finished it." He grinned.

"But-"

"Don't worry about it! So, go!" Noya pushed her back gently.

She stared at them for a short moment before leaving them. Once the girls were out of their sight, they continue cleaning.

"So, uh- Noya-san, I kind of wonder." Tanaka said.

The boy turned to him, waiting for him to continue but then he muttered _'Nevermind'_ , which left Nishinoya confused.

* * *

"Uh- Tanaka-san…" Small liquids formed on Hinowa's temples as she watched Tanaka glare at her. "I-is there something wrong with my face? You've been glaring at me for a while now."

She didn't mean to sound like it was a bad thing, it just confused her why he was doing that. The others weren't there yet, so it's only the two of them. It just happen that Nishinoya were on cleaning duty today leaving them alone and she happen to be early too. Arriving at the gym, she found Tanaka practicing on his own and later asked her to toss the ball for him, which she gladly accepted. But after a few minutes of tossing, she noticed that she's being watch.

Tanaka let out a loud laugh but still apologized to her.

"Sorry! I was thinking something else and didn't realized that I was staring at you. Never mind that, let's continue."

"Okay." Was her short reply and she tossed another ball to Tanaka.

"Haruka-san, did you know Noya way back before high school?" Tanaka asked.

"Ah, yes. During my first year in junior high." She confessed.

"Oh! So you attended Chidoriyama, too!" he assumed.

The latter nodded.

"So, does this mean that he already know you? But wait, didn't you say you attended Kaimei?"

A pause. Then, came her reply.

"I don't think he knows me. I only happen to know him since Chidoriyama's volleyball club is famous and some of my classmates knew him. And I only attended Chidoriyama during my first year. I transferred to Kaimei when I became second year."

He spiked the ball and it bounced back on the wall. She tossed another one.

"Is that so?" He muttered, spiking another ball.

She tossed the next one. Another silence hanged in the air. None one of them said anything anymore.

 _So, they weren't classmates in the past, huh. But Haruka knew him all along._ Tanaka thought, then remembered how Noya stiffened when he asked the girl where she studied before. _Did I just overthink things? Probably. Oh, well!_

After a few more toss, they finally took a break. Hinowa were rolling the ball on the floor as they sat there waiting for the others to arrive, whilst Tanaka kept on talking about anything just to have a conversation. Then, an idea came to his mind.

"Hey, Haruka-san!" he stood up, a smirk formed on his face. "Let's have a rematch."

"Eh?"

"Last time I lost." He reminded her. "I want a rematch."

"Fine with me, but are you sure?" She hesitantly stood up.

"Of course, I am!" He pound his fist on his chest like a proud man.

Taking that as confirmation, she stride farther from him and positioned herself. Tanaka did the same.

After a short moment of waiting whom to attack first, Hinowa settled to do it and grabbed his shirt. To her surprise, Tanaka avoided her. She didn't expect that, and Tanaka used that moment to counterattack. He grabbed her wrist and kicked her in the shin, not too forceful, just enough for her to fell on the ground. A wide smile formed on his face, proud to himself that he was able to counter the girl's attack. He looked down at her as she sat there looking up to him with her big round brown eyes.

"What are you two doing?" A voice interrupted.

They both turned to the person standing by the door. It was Noya, staring at them in confusion.

"Noya-san!" Tanaka chirped, reaching out his hand to Hinowa that she held on to and helped her get up.

"We were doing a rematch of last time." He told him.

Noya walked up to them with a smile on his face.

"Oho! I see! So, did you win?" He asked Tanaka.

The former showed him a wide smile and pumped his chest with his fist, which Nishinoya assumed that he really did win against the girl.

"Whoa! For real?!"

As the two boys chattered on, Hinowa only stared at them. It seemed that they had forgotten about her already. But seeing them so happy about it, made her smile as well. They all turned towards the door when Hinata and Kageyama entered the gym followed by the others and lastly, Kiyoko. Hinowa immediately ran to her senpai but Tanaka and Nishinoya beat her to it.

"Kiyoko-san! You're still beautiful as ever!" they both exclaimed as they jumped over to the older girl. Said girl avoided them easily and walked towards where the coach was, while the two ended up faced down on the floor.

"They're not learning." Commented Kinoshita, crouching beside the two and poking their heads.

* * *

Squeaks of rubber shoes echoed throughout the gym. Her brown eyes followed their every movement. She was too focus on the game that she forgot to turn the scores for Hinata's team.

"Hinowa-chan," Kiyoko called out that made her turn to her senpai. "The score. Change the scores for Hinata's team."

Realizing her mistake, she hurriedly flipped the score. Earlier, coach Ukai made the team split into two, making them play against each other. All members will be playing leaving the managers to take care of the scores.

"Is this your first time watching them play?" Kiyoko asked but her eyes did not leave the court.

Hinowa shook her head with a 'no' and set her eyes on the left side of the court where a certain libero is.

"But this is my first time watching them up close."

A small smile formed on her lips. Kiyoko stared at her kouhai. Hinowa's smile was different from the other times she saw it. This one's a bit affectionate, as if she's in lo–

A pause.

Then, it hit her. She blinked once, twice, thrice and realized that Hinowa's face was indeed of that girl in love. She followed where her kouhai was staring but didn't know who she's looking at. There were many boys inside the court, after all. But one thing she's sure of, Hinowa's looking at the left side of the court. A small smile crept up to her pretty face.

Another point for Asahi's side, Kiyoko flipped the score but sometimes she stole side-glances to Hinowa then to the court where her kouhai's been staring the whole time. But as time goes by, she forgot about it until practice was over.

Hinowa stretched out her arms and leaned on the mop. She wasn't tired of scoring, what got her tired was Kiyoko's side-glances to her. She didn't know why but her senpai kept glancing at her that made her uneasy throughout the game.

 _I wonder what's wrong with Shimizu-senpai._ She thought as she mopped the floor.

"I wonder if I did her wrong…"

She's too absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to notice the person behind her that when she turned around, she ran into him and since the floor was still slippery, she lost her balance. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but to her surprise, she felt an arm went around her shoulder stopping her fall while his other hand grabbed her wrist leaving the mop on the ground. After a short moment, she opened her eyes and immediately held her breathe when she saw how close Nishinoya's face to hers.

"You okay?" He asked.

Although he's sweating, he doesn't smell that bad at all, instead it made her senses tingled. His hot breath tickled her and his nearness made her body warmer. Yes, that's how close they were at this moment and realizing this, Hinowa's face reddened. She covered her flushed face with her free hand and asked Nishinoya to let her go now that she can balance her own body. She didn't know how they look on others' view but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get away from him before her heart completely explode. He slowly let go of her, making sure she could stand by herself. She thanked him but didn't looked at him, not when her face's still red. Just then, Kiyoko entered the scene pulling her out of the gym.

The boys stared as the girls exited the gym. When they were out of sight, everyone went back to what they were doing before as if nothing happened. Everyone, except Nishinoya. He picked up the ball scattered on the floor and found himself staring at it. When he recall Hinowa's face red as tomato, his heart won't stop beating fast and her warmth still lingers in his hands. He bit his lower lip and clenched his fist.

"Noya-san, are you alright?" Tanaka tapped his shoulder.

His shoulder stiffened at the sudden tap, but then relaxed when he realized that it was his friend. He smiled to him.

"Yeah!" he told him. "Let's finish this up and go home!"

Meanwhile, the girls changed their clothes quietly on the girls' locker room. Kiyoko observed a dazed Hinowa as the younger girl buttoned her own blouse. She got worried when the girl finished and saw that the buttons did not match to its holes.

"Hinowa-chan, the buttons…" she pointed out.

"Huh? EH!?" the girl shrieked and hurriedly corrected the buttons but stop midway when she heard Kiyoko giggle.

"Oh, sorry!" A shade of pink appeared on Kiyoko's cheeks.

Seeing her senpai laugh for the first time made her smile as well. Somehow, this made her heart calm down, helped _her_ calm down. Once they finished, they went out of the room and on their way down, they ran into the boys. An awkward silence.

"Kiyoko-san! Want us to take you home?" Nishinoya chirped.

"That's right, Kiyoko-san!" Tanaka awkwardly agreed.

"Good work today. See you tomorrow." Kiyoko said instead, descending the stairs.

"We'll be leaving first. Good job today, senpais!" Hinowa bowed and chased after Kiyoko.

The next day, Hinowa ran into Nishinoya in front of the lockers. They stared at each other for a few seconds before taking out their indoor shoes. They didn't talk, much less greeted each other a 'good morning' like how they used to. They just changed their shoes and that's that. Hinowa frowned at the sight of the letter on top of her shoes. She took it and shoved inside her bag without reading it. On the other hand, Nishinoya saw her hiding the letter but didn't say anything.

"I'll be going first." He told her and walked away.

When Nishinoya was out of her sight, she let out a deep sigh. She leaned her head on the locker. Her cheeks were warm and her heart were beating fast. It was nerve racking being near him after what happened yesterday. It was a good thing that she could control her emotions and act normal in front of him. He, too, were acting normal so she guess it didn't bother him at all. But remembering him so close to her made her cheeks warmer.

Little by little, the gap between them were closing in. Sure, it was far from what she hoped for but it's slowly becoming the real deal. And she hope that it would continue.


	6. EXTRA i

**Let's Make A Man Out Of Asahi!**

"Come on, Asahi-san! You can do this!" cheered Nishinoya standing on the sideline.

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Asahi to the girl standing in front of him.

"If you don't want to I'm fine with it. But the problem is them." Replied Hinowa pointing her thumb to Nishinoya and the others, her other hand on her hips.

"This is for you own good, Asahi!"

Asahi flinched at Daichi's loud and commanding voice.

"Show us what you've got, Asahi-san! Are you okay with Hinowa being manly than you?!"

Tanaka immediately received a smack from Sugawara standing beside him.

"What was that for Suga-san?!"

Asahi watched his teammates cheered him on. He couldn't believe just how much they cared for him, especially if it's about his cowardly side. He didn't want to disappoint them, and he, himself wanted to get over this side of him. He wanted to change as well, and if this helps him so be it.

"I-"

All of them looked at Asahi. He clenched his hands into a fist and his face serious. He was like the person he was inside the court in every game. All of them _'ooh'_ at his sudden change. His gaze pierced through Hinowa making the girl gulped.

"I'll do it." He said.

The girl gave him a questioning look.

"Let's do this, Haruka-san."

Everyone waited. They stood there staring at each other.

-After a few minutes-

"They're not doing anything." Whispered Hinata to Kageyama.

"I wonder if something's wrong." Replied Kageyama.

"Oi, Hinowa, do what you must do!" called Tanaka.

But the two didn't flinch and they all got worried.

"Should we take a look?" asked Suga.

Daichi nodded and they began to stride towards the two.

"Asahi-"

Noya cut off his words when he noticed Asahi's eyes were staring off somewhere beyond space and standing frozen stiff. Daichi and the others turned to Hinowa then back to Asahi before they all sighed in defeat.

"You'll always be our cowardly ace." Daichi said tapping Asahi's shoulders making the latter flinched and trembled in fear.

"Haruka-san, you can stop with that look now." Suga told his junior.

"Tanaka's stupid face is rubbing on her." Commented Kinoshita.

"And she upgraded it to a whole new level." Added Tsukishima.


	7. Chapter 6

It's almost been a week since Hinowa became temporary manager in the volleyball club and Kiyoko's injury was healing fast. Soon, she would have to stop coming after school and go back to her ordinary school life, where she doesn't have to go to a club, ran about inside the gym preparing every member's needs, helping with their receives practice and sometimes just have fun with them. It's been short, but she had a great time being part of the club. There was a time that she helped Saki on the tennis club with her manager's duty before, but never did she felt what she feels for the volleyball club. It may sound selfish or that she's being bias, but it's the truth. Was it because of the members? What's the difference? Was it because they're boys and the tennis club were all girls? But none of that mattered to her. So, what is it that made her attached to them?

Saki nudged her on the elbow pulling her back to reality. She looked at her friend in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that. You've been spacing out for a while now." Saki told her.

"Am I?" she replied then went back eating her lunch.

"I bet you're just thinking of Nishinoya."

She almost spitted out her lunch hearing Saki's accusation and earned a laugh from her.

"Oho? So I was right?"

"I- I do not!" She denied but her face says otherwise.

"Yes, you are! Your face's red!"

Saki pointed at her face, which she immediately covered with her hands.

"It doesn't mean when I'm spacing out, I'm thinking of him! I also think of something else aside from him!"

"Like what?"

"L-like…" she trailed off as she thought of something else that doesn't involved around a certain someone. But she couldn't think of anything else, since her mind were full of things that's been happening recently, which was still about Nishinoya. She groaned in frustration. Now that she remember, it only made her groan more. How could she not, when the love of her life was avoiding her. Just when she thought that they were getting closer, he suddenly was out of her reach again.

 _Why is he avoiding me?_ She mentally asked herself. He didn't really show that he's avoiding her. But if you were aware enough, you would feel the change between you and that person. See the difference from before and after. And that's how she felt towards Nishinoya recently. It began after that _slipped_ incident, which didn't really matter to any of the members, except her. At first, she thought that maybe he didn't notice her when she tried to talk to him but the second, third, fourth and fifth times that she did, he would excused himself when she approach him. His showy affection towards Kiyoko also increased with or without Tanaka. She didn't know if anyone else notice or that she's just being paranoid. But when Kiyoko told her about it, it confirmed her suspicion.

"Ooooi! Hinowa-chaaan!" Saki interrupted her. "I need to go to the toilet."

"You and your toiler breaks. Go. I'll wait here."

The girl hurriedly left while she finished her lunch. A few minutes had past, but Saki has yet to return. She wonder if the girl had met something unexpected along the way and is taking her precious time with it. She looked up to the blue sky. Her round eyes stared at the two birds flying around each other. Her short bangs swayed as the wind blew while her twin tails hanged on her shoulders. When it caressed her face, it felt warm yet comfortable to the skin. As she looked at the sky, she goes back to the things that bothered her these past few days. She thinks of few reasons on why he would avoid her. Then, it hit her. Her face darkened.

 _There's no way right?_ She asked herself. _No way! No way! There's no way that he knows right?! I mean, I'm always careful about it when he's around or with other people. I'm not that obvious, right?! It's too early for him to know! I'm not ready to confess and be rejected by him at the same time!_

"I'm doomed." She face-palmed.

 _No. I shouldn't be depressed about it. I'm just assuming that he knows, but there's still chance that he doesn't know about my feelings. Yes, that's it. Calm down, Hinowa. Don't jump to any conclusions._

After school. Gym.

"Kiyoko-san!"

Before Nishinoya could get any closer to his beloved Kiyoko, he received _yet_ another slap from her that didn't bother him or the others. Kiyoko simply walked away after while Nishinoya, with a red mark on his face, enthusiastically greeted the first years whom just arrived. Then, his eyes shifted to the girl who came in and went to Kiyoko's side without looking at them.

"Noya-san! Teach me again that rolling thunder of yours!" an excited Hinata blocked his view.

"Sure! Come on!" beckoned Nishinoya as he walked to the other side of the court.

Hinowa took a quick glance at the boys as they practiced Nishinoya's so-called rolling thunder technique that earned him laughs from his teammates for the second time. Her face wasn't happy or sad, instead, it was neutral. She has decided that she would stay away from him for now and observed things. With this, maybe things will go back to how it used to be. But it's only one-sided, she doesn't have any idea how Nishinoya feels at all. And that's the problem.

"Kiyoko-senpai, how is your wrist?" She inquired.

"Oh, it's healing fast as expected." Grinned Kiyoko showing Hinowa her left wrist. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good to hear." Smiled Hinowa. "Then, I guess, my time here is done, too."

Kiyoko's smile wavered and Hinowa noticed it.

"What's wrong senpai?"

"Nothing." Kiyoko shook her head and smiled again. "Let's go, coach is here."

Hinowa followed her towards the other side of the court.

* * *

"It's chibi manager-san."

Her eye twitched in annoyance. In front of her was none other than Tsukishima, looking down at her. Unexpectedly, they bumped into each other on their way to school that morning. She gritted her teeth and smiled darkly at him, nevertheless, greeted him.

"Good morning, Tsukishima- _kun._ "

The boy smirked at her. The truth is, the word chibi doesn't hurt her at all, but the way people say it to her face annoyed her. Especially, if it's from Tsukishima. She doesn't have a grudge against him but she was well aware of his bad attitude.

"Good morning, Haruka-senpai." Greeted Yamaguchi standing beside the tall blonde.

She greeted the freckled-boy with a cheerful smile, and faced Tsukishima again but with the dark smile she gave him a while ago. Somehow, Tsukishima felt a bad energy coming from her that made him frown.

"Then, I'll be going first. Goodbye." She told them and left.

"Haruka-senpai is small and cute. It's unbelievable that she's violent too." Mused Yamaguchi before turning to Tsukishima, "Right, Tsukki?"

"What's wrong with that girl?" remarked Tsukishima leaving Yamaguchi.

"Wait, Tsukki!"

Opening her locker, Hinowa found another letter inside.

 _This is getting old._

She took it and put inside her bag. After changing into her indoor shoes, she left for her classroom.

"Hinowa-chaaan!"

She was startled when Saki came running to her looking like a mess.

"Saki, what happened to you?!"

Saki grabbed her hand instead then dragged her away from their classroom and into the other room. Without the chance to ask, they arrived outside of class 5. She noticed that there were many students, some were chattering and it perked her up when she heard Ami's name came up. She looked at Saki with worry in her eyes but her friend kept dragging her until they were inside the room.

"Hinowa-chan, please stop Ami-chan." Pleaded Saki.

Hinowa watched the scene before her. Her friend, Ami, and an unknown girl were at each other's throat. Throwing swears to one another. She didn't know what really happened but according to what she heard from their exchange of insults, she assumed that they were fighting over a boy.

 _Shit._

The teachers weren't there, seeing the other students just standing nearby and watching the two girls quarrel without the intention of stopping them pissed her. It's her job to stop Ami as her friend. Knowing Ami, she wouldn't listen to anybody, except for her. And she knew that's why Saki dragged her there. She took a deep breath before walking towards her friend.

Before Ami could assault her opponent, someone stopped her hand. She turned to the person with a frown and saw Hinowa's serious face. Her hand tightening in her wrist.

"Stop this already." commanded Hinowa.

"Let go." She muttered.

"I will, if you stop." Insisted Hinowa.

"I said let go, dammit!" demanded Ami slapping Hinowa's hand.

But before she could continue attacking her opponent, said opponent took advantage of the situation and punched her – no, she wasn't the one who took the punch. It was Hinowa.

All noise quieted down. Everyone staring at the smaller girl who received the punch. It's not as if Hinowa purposely got in the way to cover up for her friend, everyone saw it, everyone saw how the girl miss directed her punch and hit Hinowa. Saki trembled in fear and tried to speak up but no voice came out. Ami, on the other hand, trembled as well but she found her voice.

"H-H-Hinowa-chan?" Ami squeaked, but Hinowa didn't respond.

She looked back to Saki but the girl was too scared to speak. She gulped. Then, slowly, Hinowa faced the girl who punched her. Seeing Hinowa's face, the two immediately froze in fear.

"What's going on here?" The teacher demanded, arriving inside class 5.

He saw the three girls in the middle of the room. He assumed that the girl in the middle were the one who tried to stop the fight, thanks to one of the students informing him. The other two slowly turned to him speechless whereas the girl between them didn't even flinched. He frowned before walking up to them. He grabbed the smallest girl's shoulder and turned her around.

"Your nose is bleeding." Informed the teacher as soon he saw her face. "Go to the clinic."

Hinowa's face was back to its calm expression again, which Saki and Ami feel relieved.

"Come on, Hinowa-chan, let's go to the clinic."

Saki pulled Hinowa out of the room while the two girls that started all the commotion went with the teacher.

* * *

Nishinoya watched Hinowa and Kiyoko chat. He had set his eyes on her since that morning after he learnt what happened to her. But for some reason, he couldn't approach her and asked her how she's feeling. Lately, he's been too shy around her. He couldn't even stand being near her. He immediately averted his eyes when Kiyoko noticed him. Now, he's feeling shy around Kiyoko, too! What's wrong with him? He slapped his face much to Tanaka's surprise.

"Noya's fired up!" Tanaka blurted and slapped his face, too. "ORYAAAA!"

"What's wrong, Tanaka-san?" asked Asahi much to his surprise.

"Baldy, stop stripping anywhere."

The two girls observed today's practice as usual. Hinowa's only been there for a week but she could see how much the members improved in a short time. She heard from Kiyoko that the team would be having a practice match against a high rated school from Tokyo on the final day of golden week. That's why they're improving their skills and practice nonstop. And on golden week, they'll be doing training camp, too bad she won't be joining them since today was her last day as their temporary manager.

It was past six when practice was over. They started cleaning up as usual and before they left the gym, they gathered up for one last reminder from their coach and addition to that, Hinowa said her farewell to the members.

"Thank you very much for having me this past week! I learned many things during my stay here as your temporary manager! It was a lot of fun!" she bowed to them.

She waited for their reaction but heard nothing so she raised her head and suddenly they all bowed to her as well.

"THANK YOU FOR HAVING US, TOO!"

"It was short, but we enjoyed your company." Said Tanaka smiling at her.

"Yeah! You're still our cool knight-senpai!" exclaimed Hinata.

"We'll still see each other in school, so I won't really say goodbye." Said Kageyama.

"You sound like her lover." Commented Tsukishima from behind.

"What was that?!"

"But it's true. No need to be angry." Snickered Yamaguchi beside the tall blonde.

"Stop fighting on every little thing." Chastised Sugawara standing between Kageyama and Tsukishima.

"Going back," said Daichi turning to Hinowa again. "Thank you for everything you've done."

Her lips tightened as a blushed appeared on her cheek then made another bow to them.

"Yes! Thank you, too!"

She felt warm hand on her head, so she looked up to see Kiyoko smiling at her.

"Thank you, Hinowa-chan."

She nodded with the best smile she could offer them. At the same time, Nishinoya was speechless. Just as he thought, her smile had a great effect on him. It's always been like that. And will always be.


	8. Chapter 7

**-4 years ago-**

" _I can hear a song of frogs, croak, croak, croak, croak… I can't hear your voice, croak, croak, croak, croak…"_ Sang by a younger Hinowa as she walked toward the vending machine. Her short hair swayed gently in the wind. She stopped in front of the machine after finally reaching it and inserted a coin. She pressed the button for the strawberry milk as she hummed the song again and didn't stop humming even when she sipped the milk with the straw.

She was about to leave when she heard sobs. She scanned the area until her eyes stopped in a nearby tree. Curiously, she went near it and peeked behind the tree. There, she found a boy hugging his knees, shoulders going up and down from his sobs. He looked younger than she did because he had small stature, but she dismissed the idea since there's no way a grade-schooler would get lost in their school. This is Chidoriyama Junior High, after all.

 _Maybe he's one of the teachers' son._

"Hey!" she called.

The boy flinched and slowly turned around. Maybe he had been crying for too long now, since his eyes were red.

"What?" the boy asked wiping his tears and snot using his sleeve.

"That's disgusting. Here." She offered him her own handkerchief, which he accepted without hesitating.

"You're rude, you know." The boy commented when he calmed down.

Her round eyes stared at him, which made him uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What?"

"Why are you crying?"

The boy frowned and avoided her eyes.

"That's… none of your business."

"I think it is. Are you one of the teachers' children? You're lost, right? I can take you back to the faculty room."

He scowled at her more.

"Don't treat me like a kid! I'm the same as you! I'm a first year!"

An "Eh?!" escaped her lips as her eyes widen in surprise.

"Don't 'Eh' me, apologize!" He demanded.

Hinowa chuckled, it made him confused, but she did what he told her. She apologized to him.

"I'm sorry if I confused you for a grade-schooler. I didn't mean it. It's just that you're so small and I-"

"Okay. Enough of that." He interrupted her.

"So, why are you crying?"

"I said it's none of your business." He pouted as he looked away from her.

She sighed and then smiled.

"Okay. I won't ask anymore. But you know,"

She paused. He glanced at her.

"It's fine to cry, crying relieves pressure on the soul."

The boy was dumbfounded.

"I don't get it." He told her.

"Then, I'll leave it for you to figure it out." Hinowa grinned at him, before she took a step back. "Goodbye then, first year-san."

She smiled at him one last time before walking away. When the girl faded from view, the younger Nishinoya sat there speechless. He didn't like how she pried and how she was rude to him, but he did liked her smile. It felt warm and comfortable.

He wiped his nose again using the handkerchief she offered him, before looking up to the blue summer sky.

 **-End of flashback-**

"Next week will be Golden Week. What's your plan?" asked Ami as they watched the girl's tennis practice.

"Hmm, stay at home and babysit Yu-chan." Replied Hinowa.

"Uwah! So boring!"

"What about you?"

"Stay at home and watch TV."

"You're the same!"

"At least, I don't get to babysit."

"Ball incoming!"

Saki shouted at them.

The two of them immediately backed away from the fence just in time the ball hit it then fell to the ground.

"I heard you became a temporary manager at the volleyball club." Mentioned Ami.

"Yeah."

"That shorty belong to that club, right? Was it because of him?"

"No." She shook her head. "I injured Kiyoko-senpai."

"Woooaahh! Hinowa, I didn't think you would actually hit your senpai slash rival just because of that shorty!"

"Don't lump me up with you." Countered Hinowa.

Ami frowned at her words and punched the fence.

"HEY! It was that girl's fault, all right! No, it's not just her fault, it's that guy's fault too! Those bastards! They think they could get away cheating on me like that!"

"Well, at least, you broke up with him."

"Yeah. If that guy got the guts to cheat on me, he would do it again, more or less."

"He was already a player right from the start and you knew it."

"Y-yeah…"

Hinowa turned to her but Ami looked away in shame.

"You always jump at someone who say sweet words to you." Said Hinowa. "Why?"

"Because I just like it." Smirked Ami.

"Stupid."

"But not that stupid."

They looked at each other before a knowing smile appeared on their face.

"HINATA I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

They both turned around and saw some of the members of the volleyball club outside the gym taking a break.

"Noisy as ever." Commented Ami.

"They're just energetic." Defended Hinowa as she watched her kouhais.

Three days had passed since she stopped coming to the club. She would be lying if she said that she didn't miss being part of the club, she does, despite staying there only for a week.

"They're nice people."

A small smile formed on her lips not noticing Ami staring at her.

"AH! It's Hinowa-senpai!"

They were both startled at Hinata's loud voice.

"Hinowa-senpai!"

He waved at her.

"You sure are popular."

Ami nudged her side. Hinowa strained a smile but did wave back to Hinata.

-Back at the gym-

"Hinata reminds me of someone." Mentioned Suga with a content smile on his face.

"I know what you mean." Agreed Daichi as he stared at Noya and Tanaka.

"What?" Asked the two in confusion.

"Daichi-san, Coach Ukai wants to talk to you." Called Kiyoko standing by the gym's door.

"Kiyoko-san!" Tanaka and Noya chirped as they jumped towards the girl, but said girl sidestepped and they hit the floor instead.

* * *

"Hinowa-chan, why don't you take Noya for a walk?"

Hinowa raised her head from the book she's reading for Yu and stared at Aoi.

"You never took him out on a walk ever since you adopted him. And since its golden week, why don't you spend this time together? I'll look after Yu." said her aunt.

"Don't say it like that, Aoi-san. You know I get awkward if you call him that."

"That's why I like to call him that." Came Aoi's reply with a smile.

Hinowa felt a shiver crept up to her skin seeing her aunt's smile. She didn't argue anymore. She stood up and placed the book back to the shelf.

"I understand." She sighed and went out the house.

As she walked down the road with a leash on her hand, she followed the dog leading the way.

"Aoi-san really liked to tease me." Muttered Hinowa. "She did say she'll call No-chan however she likes."

She was startled when the dog barked aggressively. She looked ahead of them and in a nearby dump, was a cat. The cat looked at them, as if, it was staring into their soul. She felt uncomfortable under its gaze so she decided to walk past it but No-chan had other things in mind and chased the cat.

"NO-CHAN! DON'T!"

She held him back by the leash but the dog didn't listen. He barked and barked at the cat, and to make matters worse, the leash broke. Now it's freedom for No-chan, and he chased the cat that ran off to the other side.

"NO-CHAAAAN! COME BACK HERE! DAMN IT!" screamed Hinowa throwing the leash that has no use anymore and ran after the dog.

-After several minutes-

"No-chan! Where are you?!" called Hinowa scanning the area.

It seemed that the dog wasn't around there. She let out a deep sigh and ran off again to some other places. After searching every corner, she found herself staring at the volleyball club face to face.

"Hinowa-senpai! What a coincidence!" Exclaimed Hinata as he came closer to her.

"Oh, hi!" She greeted them. "It's rare to meet you guys outside school. What are you doing here?"

"We're on our way back to school after we did some running." Replied Daichi.

"What about you, Haruka-san?" Asked Asahi.

"Uh, just looking for my dog." She grinned. "Oh, did you happen to see one?"

The guys looked at each other before shaking their head.

"I see." Said she. "Then, I'll see you guys later. Good luck with your practice match!"

She bowed and left.

"Come on." Beckoned Daichi as he started to run again.

They followed behind the captain.

"Don't worry, she'll find her dog."

Tanaka told Nishinoya, whom looking back at the road that Hinowa took. The latter turned to him before nodding his head and smiled at him.

"But wait,"

Noya stopped at his track.

"Where's Shouyo?" He asked, looking at the others who also had stop running.

"He was just here a minute ago." Said Ennoshita.

"Not again." Suga face-palmed.

-Meanwhile-

"Uh- Hinata-san, I can look for No-chan by myself. I think you should get back to the others. They'll be worried or rather Daichi-senpai will get mad."

Hinata trembled in fear as she mentioned Daichi.

"B-b-but I don't know how to get back."

Hinowa raised her eyebrow.

"You're not from here, are you?"

He shook his head.

"I live in the next town."

Hinowa thought for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I guess, I should go with you."

Hinata's eyes sparkled with glee but then the sparkle disappeared upon remembering why Hinowa's out there in the first place.

"But, Hinowa-senpai, what about your dog?"

A pause.

"I can look for him after I accompany you back to Karasuno."

"EH?! But your dog's more important! Don't worry about me! I'll find my way back!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"Oi! Hinata!"

Both of them turned to the approaching figure.

"You're really here."

"Sugawara-senpai…"

"I- I'm sorry Suga-san!"

"We should go back."

"Yes!"

"See 'ya, Haruka-san."

Sugawara waved her goodbye then left, behind him was Hinata.

"Hinowa-senpai, good luck finding your dog! Next time, I'll help you."

He waved at her, which she returned.

"Now, where did that rascal went off to?"

She scanned the area, hands on her hips, before going to the other direction.

* * *

Golden Week had passed and they were back to school. Today, Hinowa arrived at school rather early than usual. There wasn't anything special about it, it just happened she woke up early. She went to her locker and opened it. Unexpectedly, there's nothing on top of her shoe. She didn't took out her shoes, instead, she closed her locker and scanned the area, not sure what to look for. Then after a short while, she opened the locker again and examined the inside. Still nothing. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion before taking out her indoor shoes.

 _Did he finally gave up?_

After changing, she left the lockers and headed to their classroom.

Noya yawned as he went inside the main building. Now was the only time he felt tired after their morning practice, although he felt pumped up during it. Maybe he'll take a nap during class. That sounded good. But what if, he slept throughout the morning class? So that, in the afternoon practice, he'd be full of energy again. Ah, that sounded much better.

After changing to indoor shoes, he proceeded to their classroom. Upon reaching it, he walked in happily knowing he was the first one to arrive but then fell silent when he noticed a girl sitting near the door. He could only see her back, but when he got a better look, he saw her wiping her cheek. Somehow, it reminded him of the same scene he saw a year ago. Where he stood by the door and accidentally saw the same girl inside an empty classroom, sitting quietly near the window as she stared at her desk, tears falling down her cheeks.

He immediately walked up to her and moved her hand away from her face, much to the girl's surprise. But after seeing her face without any trace of tears, slowly, he backed away.

"What's wrong Nishinoya-san?"

"E-eh?! N-nothing! Nothing!"

He laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. Silence filled the air. None of them said anything, but then, Nishinoya decided to break the ice when he excused himself, went to his seat, placed his head on the desk and pretended to sleep.

Hinowa stared at his back, oblivious how red his face was right now. For a moment there, she thought that they were back to normal, but seeing how awkward he looked at her, made her think otherwise. She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Why is this happening?"


	9. Chapter 8

_Cheers from students echoed inside the school's gym. At the same time, a younger Hinowa and her friends walked in. The cheering got louder, mostly from girls, when one of the teams scored._

" _Thank God, we made it!"_

 _Hinowa watched the match as it progressed into the second set. They didn't win the first set but, looking at the scores, she could tell their school was winning. She observed the players of their school one by one. She wasn't an avid fan of volleyball but she didn't hate it either. But to be honest, she was just there because of her friends who were fans of the players below._

 _The students shouted in glee and her friends suddenly hugged her to her surprise._

" _Why is everyone excited? They still haven't scored right?"_

" _It wasn't because of that. It's because of that shorty over there!"_

 _Her raven-haired friend pointed at the said person. She followed her arm until her eyes stopped at the short boy standing behind their school's players. He looked out of place, since his fellow teammates were all tall and he seemed like a grade-schooler._

" _What did that boy do?" She asked._

" _He receive the ball from the opponent's ace! He's really incredible!"_

" _Oh?"_

 _She stared at the said boy then realized something._

He's that crying boy from before.

 _Once again, the audience squealed and cheered, followed by the referee's whistle._

" _It's over! Come on, Hinowa! Let's go!"_

 _Her friends pulled her along and they descended the stairs leading to the court below._

" _Where are we go-"_

 _She cut off her words when they stopped in front of their volleyball team's area. She noticed there were other girls as well, mostly their seniors._

" _You're so awesome, senpai!" One of the fan girls praised the tallest among the boys and the others followed praising compliments here and there._

 _Hinowa stood there quietly, amused at the scene before her, when something- or rather, someone caught her eye. The short boy stood on the sideline, wiping his sweat as he drank his sports drink. She smiled at him when their eyes met but it seemed that the boy didn't notice her at all since he turned his back away from them. She watched his small figure walked away._

.

"Nishinoya-san."

Nishinoya looked up, only to see Hinowa standing in front of him wearing a casual smile. When their eyes met, he slowly averted his gaze.

"Yeah?"

The way he said it sounded colder than he intended it to be, so he glanced at her to see if she was offended but her face didn't changed.

"Your homework in Literature."

Now that she'd mentioned it, he noticed the pile of notebooks occupying both of her hands.

"You're in charge today? Want me to help you?" The smile that formed on his face caught Hinowa off guard but she immediately hid her surprise from his sudden change of behavior. He must have said that out of habit.

"Ah, I'm fine." She smiled back.

"Yo, Noya-san! Hinowa-san!"

Both of them turned to the door, and saw Tanaka waving his packed lunch at them as he strolled inside their classroom.

"Hello, Tanaka-san." She greeted.

"Ryu!" chirped Noya.

"Suga-san and Daichi-san wants to talk to us. Bring your lunch with you."

Noya immediately took out his own lunch, and was about to go when Hinowa called him.

"Your homework, Nishinoya-san."

"Oh! Right!"

He went through his bag again, took out his notebook and put it at the top of the other notebooks.

"Sorry, I said I'll help you–"

"It's fine. I did say I can handle this." She cut him off, her smile still there.

"Later, Hinowa-san!" Tanaka waved goodbye and went out the room with Nishinoya.

Hinowa stood there for a while before she continue to gather her classmates' homework.

After bringing the collected homework to the faculty room, she excused herself from her teacher and walked back to their room. On her way, she met Kiyoko on the hallway.

"Kiyoko-senpai! It's been a while!" She greeted.

"Hinowa-chan!"

Kiyoko immediately smiled upon seeing her.

"Where are you going, senpai?"

"To the Faculty. I need to talk to Takeda-sensei."

"Oh! But I saw him left the faculty a while ago."

"Where did he go?"

She shrugged.

"It's fine. I'll go ask the teachers. They might know."

Kiyoko waved her goodbye and she did the same. After that, she returned to their classroom.

-After school-

"Damn that, Takahashi, leaving me with his responsibilities."

She kept on complaining as she finished their class' journal. Takahashi was supposed to be her partner but the latter ran away the moment their class ended. After several minutes, she stopped writing and leaned her head on the wall on her right.

 _It's so quiet._

She stared outside the window, watching the birds fly freely and clouds chased each other. She stayed like that for about a few seconds before she started to doze off.

" _What did you eat that made you want to come with us today?" Her friends asked after they found a good seat to watch the volleyball tournament._

" _I don't have anything to do. Can't I come?"_

" _Of course, you can! This is like, your first time watching an actual volleyball tournament with us, duh!"_

" _But what about your practice? Don't you have one today?"_

 _Hinowa shook her head._

" _Senpai said we should take a break and save our energy for the tournament."_

" _That'll be the day after tomorrow, right?"_

 _She nodded._

" _Oh! Look! It's senpai!"_

 _Her brunette friend squealed. She stared at their senpai and when he waved his hand and flashed his white teeth, the crowd, mostly girls, squealed all together, even her friends._

" _He's so cool!" They all squealed._

 _She kept quiet. She wanted to complain but she thought 'Nevermind'._

" _Oh! I know! Why don't we cheer them on?" The brunette suggested._

" _That's a great idea!" The other girl chirped._

" _Then, let's do this!" The raven-haired girl said. "On 1, 2, 3!"_

" _ **GOOOO**_ _!_ _ **Kool-senpai/Chidori-**_ _Eh? "_

 _Hinowa stopped midway when she heard her friends cheered their senpai instead of saying Chidoriyama. Did they mean senpai when they said they'd cheer for 'them_ '?

" _Seriously?"_

 _Her friends giggled like little girls._

" _If it's cheering them as a team, no need to worry about that. We had a bunch to cheer for them."_

 _As if on cue, the people wearing Chidoriyama uniforms began to chant their cheer for the team. After a short while, the match finally began._

Hinowa's eyes opened, hearing the school's bell. Her eyes scanned the classroom, just like before, she's the only one there. She looked outside, it was already sunset. She turned to their journal and continued where she left off.

* * *

"Next week will be the Inter High."

Hinowa watched her friends chat as they ate their lunch inside their classroom.

"Yeah… I'm so nervous right now. I hope we'll win. Just one or two matches!"

Saki pressed her palms together.

"The girls practiced nonstop, so have faith in them." Said Hinowa as she ate the egg roll.

"We did the same last time but we still lost."

"It just happened your opponents were stronger, that's why."

"Ami…"

As they chattered on, Hinowa thought of the male volleyball club. She wondered how they were doing. She never got the chance to ask Nishinoya. She squeezed the carton of strawberry milk unconsciously, sipping the content of it.

 _Nishinoya's always sleeping 'til lunch. I guess they're practicing nonstop, too._

"Ah…"

She stared at the drink squashed in her hand and empty.

"I'll go buy more milk." She excused herself, stood up from her chair, and left the classroom.

She hummed as she walked towards the vending machine, eyes staring at the cloudless sky. Then suddenly, she heard shoes squeaking and balls bouncing inside the gym.

"They're practicing already?"

She bought her milk first before walking towards the gym. She peered behind the door and found two first-years throwing insults (instead of balls) at each other.

"Ah! Hinowa-senpai!"

Hinata chirped the moment he saw her and rushed in front of her, leaving Kageyama. She greeted them.

"Are you here to visit us?"

"Uh, yes. Inter High is already around the corner and I thought to see how you were doing."

"We're doing great! You should come and watch the tournament!"

"I'll try."

"Oi, dumbass! Come back here! Lunch will be over soon but you're still no good in serving!"

Kageyama smashed the ball between his hands but it didn't affect Hinata at all. It was as if he was already used to Kageyama's roughness.

"Later, Hinowa-senpai." Then, he walked back to Kageyama while Hinowa returned to their classroom.

Upon reaching their room, she heard laughs and teasing inside. It was obvious that it was the boys making that noise. The laughter's got louder and when she opened the door, a flying chalkboard eraser hit her face. Almost immediately, everyone shut up. The eraser fell on the floor with a soft thud, exposing Hinowa's smiling face covered with white dust. The kind of smile that made everyone tremble in fear.

"Who threw that?" asked Hinowa.

Instantly, everyone pointed at the teen standing by the window. It was Takahashi.

" **TA-KA-HA-SHI-** _ **KUUN.**_ "

He gulped.

"You didn't help yesterday and you've got the nerve to throw _that_ at me?"

She stepped forward. The boys moved back.

"Do me a favor and d-"

Before Hinowa could finish her sentence, Ami and Saki pulled her out of the room, leaving a group of very frightened classmates. After Hinowa and her friends left, Noya returned to class 3. As he entered the room, he noticed how quiet his usual loud classmates.

"What happened here?" He asked.

The boy with glasses sitting in front of him turned to him.

"Takahashi made Haruka-san angry earlier."

"What's that got to do with them?"

He pointed at their classmates.

"You didn't know?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't ask."

"Haruka-san is very scary when she's angry. Almost all of us here knew what she's capable of if anyone angered her. We knew, because we were classmates during our first year."

Noya raised a brow. That, he didn't know. Although without asking, Nakatani-san still leaned closer to him and whispered.

"She beat up an upper classman, twice her size before."

"Is that true?"

"It's the rumor."

He gave Nakatani-san a dumb look.

"What?" The glasses boy asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

"I'll be going now, Aoi-san."

Hinowa told her aunt as she went out of the house.

"Be careful on your way!"

Acknowledging her aunt's reminder, she looked up to the clear blue sky. Today was the start of Inter-High Preliminaries. It's disappointing that she won't be able to watch the tournament, but even so, she can still cheer them on without being there. She took a deep sigh and then shouted out her lungs to no one.

" **GO! KARASUNO!"**

She let out a _huff_ sound then walked away, thankful that no one was around. Unbeknownst to her, Aoi was peeking thru the front door.

-Lunch-

She was on the hallway walking outside the Faculty Room when she heard noises from a television.

"Oh, it's our volleyball club." One of the teacher said.

Upon hearing it, she immediately opened the door of the Faculty, surprising the teachers.

"Um, sensei, is that the Inter High Preliminaries?"

"Yes. Why?"

"C-can I watch, too?"

"Of course."

She rushed where the TV was. It was covering the Volleyball tournament but she didn't see Karasuno High School only the other schools, especially the top schools. Her face fell but then light up again when the black and orange uniforms flashed in the screen.

"It's them." She mumbled.

Yet again, her face fell when they changed the scene to the other teams. Then the reporter broadcasted the progress of each team. Karasuno won their first match and they'll be facing Date Kogyo on the second match.

"Haruka-san, you should go back to your class. Lunch will be over soon."

As if on cue, the bell rang. She left the Faculty Office disappointed.

Before the day ended, she went back to the Faculty to watch the progress of the tournament and was delighted to hear that the team won against Datekyo. She even emailed Kiyoko (they exchanged emails before) and congratulated them. She got a reply from her immediately with a picture of the boys sleeping on the bus attached to it.

She smiled at their awkward sleeping faces and replied to Kiyoko before putting her phone back to her bag and leaving to buy their dinner for tonight. The next day, things didn't go well for the volleyball club. They were up against Aoba Johsai and lost to them with a full set match.

* * *

"Aoi-san, I'll be going out for a while."

Hinowa peeked behind the kitchen door.

"Don't stay out too late."

"Okay!"

After wearing her running shoes, she went out of the house and did some jogging. It was her way to clear her mind from things that worried her and it did a good job. She kept it up for about an hour before taking a break in the nearest park. She sought for a bench to sit on until someone caught her eye. He had familiar hair, and jacket on. Without making sure who it was, she called out to him.

"Nishinoya-san!"

The boy turned around and stared at her. His face was calm, but she noticed how red his eyes were when she got closer to him. She sat beside him without asking. They sat there quietly, staring at the starry sky, neither of them dared to talk.

"We lost today."

She glanced at him when he spoke.

"I can't say we're weak. We're strong but Seijo was stronger."

She didn't say anything, she just listened.

"We have to improve and become stronger than them. And next time, we'll beat them."

He looked at her and this time, he smiled.

"You think so, too, right?"

She smiled back and nodded.

"By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Eh? Jogging?"

"At night?"

"Yeah, what about you, Nishinoya-san? Crying your heart out here?"

"You know, you're very insensitive sometimes."

"Eh? D-did I just say something rude?"

Nishinoya laughed.

"That time too, you were rude to me."

She tilted her head.

"That time?"

"You don't remember?"

"Hm?"

He stared at her as she pondered on her memory but in the end, she apologetically smiled at him. He sighed and stood up.

"Nevermind. We should go."

Hinowa stood up and followed behind him.

"Where's your house?" He asked.

"Eh?"

"'Eh?' I don't think there's an address like that."

Her face reddened in embarrassment at his sarcasm but then told him where she live.

"I'll take you home."

"EH?!"

"I may look like this but I don't let someone, especially a girl, go home by herself at night. Not in my watch so let's go!"

Before she could argue, Nishinoya already walked away and so, she chased after him.

Her hands linked together behind her as they walk back to her house. She glanced beside her before looking back at the road. They didn't talk that much, mainly because Nishinoya was absorbed with other things. It was rare to be alone with Nishinoya, and at night on top of that, but it didn't feel special like she expected it to be. Maybe, because the timing was off. She sighed. When they arrived in front of her house, she turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you for taking me home, Nishinoya-san."

He bashfully scratched the back of his head saying 'it's no big deal' while giving her a big smile, until they heard barks. Turning around, they saw a dog ran out of the house.

"No-chan!"

"You have a dog?"

"Un." She nodded before opening the gates. The dog immediately wagged its tail and came closer.

"And here I am wondering what got him excited. You're back."

Both teens turned to the person standing by the door.

"I'm home, Aoi-san."

"Good evening ma'am!" Nishinoya greeted as he bowed.

Aoi raised a brow at the unexpected guest, nonetheless, she smiled at him, which made him blush.

"Good evening to you– uhh, what's your name, boy?"

"Nishinoya Yu, ma'am!"

A looked of surprised and confusion plastered on Aoi's face.

"Nishinoya… Yu…" She repeated before glancing at her niece.

Hinowa didn't even look or glance at her aunt. She just stood there, hoping her aunt won't gave away her secret in front of Nishinoya.

"Oh!" Both teens was startled at Aoi's loud voice. Hinowa looked at her aunt but then regretted it when she saw Aoi smiling from ear to ear.

"Noya-chan! Noya-chan!" She called out to the dog.

Nishinoya, who didn't know that he shared the same name with the dog, turned to Hinowa.

"Do I know her?"

Hinowa didn't say a word. Her lips tightened into a thin line.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Aoi, feigning ignorance, turned back to the two before a knowing smile formed on her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was calling our dog."

"Huh?"

Nishinoya stared at the dog near his feet. The dog was staring back at him.

"Oh! I see!" he grinned. "So it was the dog! I thought you were calling me!"

"Do they also call you Noya?"

"Yeah!"

"I see."

"AHHHHH! Aoi-san, it's best for Nishinoya-san to leave. He needs rest and his family is probably worried about him too!" Hinowa interjected grabbing Nishinoya's shoulders and turned him around.

"Is that so?" Aoi asked to her dismay.

"Then, I'll be leaving. See 'ya tomorrow, Hinowa!"

Nishinoya waved them goodbye.

"Thank you, too, Nishinoya-san!" Hinowa waved back.

When the boy faded from their view, she heard Aoi laughed. Hinowa's face turned red.

"So it was that boy!"

"Aoi-san!"

"He's Noya? He's far from what I have imagined!"

Hinowa tried her best not to cry from embarrassment.

"I thought you brought home a lost child! But it was the other way around!"

Aoi wiped the tears forming on the corner of her eyes before continuing.

"But he's a good boy isn't he? Since he took you home. But wait, why were you two together? Don't tell me you went out of the house just to meet him?"

"HUH? OF COURSE NOT! THAT'S ABSURD! I JUST MET HIM COINCIDENTALLY ON THE WAY!"

"So you're not dating then? That's boring." Aoi pouted.

"Aoi-san…"

"Well then, let's get inside. I'll prepare red bean rice for dinner." Aoi said followed by boisterous laughter.

"AOI-SAN!"


	10. Chapter 9

**I apologized for not updating for so long. I've been busy with my life -_- Anyways, I updated this fic 'coz I was motivated by the season 2! Hahaha! How I suddenly missed this fic! And seeing the managers in the OP reminded me of Hinowa! And thank you for the Follows, Favorites and Reviews for this fic! I really appreciate it! I hope this chapter somehow entertain (lol) you as you wait for the next chapter that I will probably update after a month or so – Stay patient and I love you all! ENJOY! XD (Wow! I'm really super motivated here! LOLOLOL)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU!**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hinowa tapped her pen repeatedly, her chin resting on her palm as she listened to their teacher. From time to time, she would glanced at Nishinoya. Last night he was himself at least, but this morning when she greeted him 'good morning', he only nod at her without his usual bright smile. It's not just him, but also Tanaka when she met him by chance at the gate. Their faces serious than they ever did. Yesterday really wounded them deep, but eventually, they'll have to recover. It's for their own sake too.

When lunch break came, she saw Nishinoya went out of the room carrying his lunch with him.

"Want to go to the cafeteria?"

She turned to Saki standing in front of her desk.

"Sure."

"But before that, let's get Ami first."

She brought her own lunch with her and then, they left the classroom. They headed to class 1 and peeked behind the door.

"Ami!" Saki called out to their friend.

Hinowa scanned the room and her gaze landed on the group of boys sitting near the window. It's the volleyball club's second-years. By the look on their faces, they might be talking about something serious, which she assumed related to yesterday's event.

"Let's go, Hinowa."

She looked at them one more time before leaving the room.

* * *

"It's been quiet today." Mentioned Ami sipping her apple juice as she looked up to the sky.

"It's been only a day, what do you expect?" Saki responded before taking a bite of her food. "Although, it's been two days for those who got eliminated on the first day."

"How are the girls?" Hinowa asked.

"Hm, still depressed." Saki shrugged. "Coach gave them a day off. But, I honestly doubt they'll show up at practice tomorrow and the day after."

"What about that shorty, Hinowa? How did he handle their loss this time?" Ami turned to her. "Last time, if my memory's correct, he got into a fight with that scary third year with the goat beard and lashed out his anger at the vice principal."

"Yeah…"

Now that Ami mentioned it, she remembered Nishinoya and Asahi fighting in front of the vice principal's office that led to Nishinoya's suspension for a week. She didn't know the details but it was right after their defeat against Datekyo.

"But Nishinoya-san was calm last time I met him, although I did saw him cry." She muttered.

"What was that, Hinowa?" asked Saki.

"Ah, no. I mean, I don't know. He seemed out of it today and the others, too."

"Of course, they should! They put up a fight against Seijo and in a full set match on top of that! They were this close yet they still lose." Said Ami as she put her thumb and index finger together but with little gap in between. "Even I will be depressed with the result."

"But this is your chance, Hinowa. If you make a move right now, he'll see you in a new light, and maybe who knows, something will begin between the two of you?" Saki nudged her.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Why?"

"I don't like the idea taking advantage of someone in a weak state."

"You and your judo principles."

Her eyes narrowed at Saki, alarming the girl. She folded her arms over her chest.

"It's not like that! I just– don't like it that way. It can be in a normal way but not like this!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Ami snickered behind earning a glare from Saki. Hinowa continued drinking her milk when out of nowhere, they heard screams.

"What was that?" Ami asked.

"It looks like it's coming that way." Saki pointed at the second gymnasium in front of them.

"I'll check it out."

They both turned to Hinowa when she stood up and walked to the gym.

She stopped outside the gym's door and peeked inside. She saw Kageyama and Hinata running around inside the gym, screaming their lungs out. She felt sympathy towards her kouhai. She knew right away, why they were like this. Her face fell. She couldn't find the right words to cheer them up or ease their frustration, because she's been there too. No words could cheer anyone unless they their selves accepted the truth and moved on. So, she let them do whatever they want.

As she watched them, somewhere in the back of her mind reminded her of someone from her younger days. Her own words echoed in her ears.

' _It's fine to cry, crying relieves pressure on the souls.'_

Her face neutral at the words. She looked at them one last time before decided to leave, not wanting to disturb them. She was about to go when she noticed someone else was watching the two boys from the other door across the gym. She wondered who it was, but then shrugged it off and went back to her friends.

"So, who was screaming?" Saki asked her the moment she sat down.

"Hinata and Kageyama."

"Why were they screaming?" Ami inquired.

"Dunno." She shrugged.

"Heh! I bet they're just crying their hearts out."

"Probably."

"Oh, yeah! We just saw your rival go to the clubroom while you were checking those two." Mentioned Saki.

"Kiyoko-senpai?"

"Yeah."

"She's really beautiful isn't she? And so feminine." Ami said, clasping both of her hands and dreamily think of Kiyoko. "I wonder what kind of perfume, soap, and shampoo she uses to have such a nice feminine smell. What's her secret having nice curves? Was she born like that? Or was she a goddess descended from heaven?"

Somehow, Ami reminded her of Tanaka and Nishinoya. She strained a smile.

"Unlike _someone_ who wears unappealing shorts under her skirt and manlier than the boys I know." Ami added earning a smacked from Hinowa, whom sipping her milk innocently.

"Serves you right." Saki smirked.

"You really have zero appeal." Ami rubbed the back of her head where Hinowa hit her.

After they finished their lunch, they went back inside the building. Hinowa looked back at the gym once more and saw Nishinoya and the others on their way there. She smiled when she saw their refreshed looks, unlike earlier where dark shadows loomed over their already dark faces.

-Next day-

"Whoa! Hinowa, seriously?"

Hinowa harshly grabbed Ami's face the moment the latter said those words. Veins popping out of her temples.

"Don't even say a word about it." She warned her as she smiled innocently.

"What's gotten into you and changed your hairstyle? And really? You quit wearing shorts underneath?" Saki asked lifting the tip of Hinowa's skirt earning side-glances from the other students, especially from the boys. Before they could fully see underneath the skirt, Hinowa smacked Saki's hand away.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it." She flipped her untied hair. Saki raised a lone brow.

"You even flipped your hair. You never do that. Are you really Hinowa?" A shade of pink appeared on Hinowa's cheeks.

"You even blushed!" Saki backed away.

"Damn it, Saki!" She snapped.

"We're just kidding, Hinowa." Ami patted her shoulder.

"Seriously though, why did you suddenly decided to change your image? It's not like, because of what we said the other day, right?" She kept quiet and averted her eyes. Ami and Saki exchanged knowing glances before proceeding.

"Hinowa, we didn't mean any of that." Saki sighed. "You know we love you just the way you are. And if we loved you because you're you, Nishinoya will, maybe, probably, most likely, like you, too, that way." Hinowa didn't say a word to that. She was still avoiding their eyes. Saki nudged Ami on her side. Ami scratched the back of her head before bowing in front of their friend.

"Hinowa, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to offend you with those words! I'm sorry! I'll buy you milk every lunch but only during this week, just forgive me!" Slowly, Hinowa looked at them, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"Hehe! Then I'll take you up with your offer." Both Saki and Ami sighed in relief.

"But it's not really your fault. I thought about what you guys said the other day and tried it, just to see results. But as expected, it's unlike me and it's uncomfortable."

"Yeah… I know what you mean." Saki said.

"You crept me out, you know." Ami added.

"Good thing I brought my cycling short with me. I feel cold down there." She confessed.

"Then I'll tie your hair for you." Saki grinned.

"Good morning!"

They all turned around and saw the new arrival Nishinoya standing by the doorway.

"Good morning, Nishinoya-san/Shorty-san." They greeted back.

"Hey! Don't call me, shorty!" He retorted to them. Ami stick her tongue out before hiding behind Saki and Hinowa. Noya's frown immediately replaced by a smile when he turned to Hinowa again.

"Oho! You let your hair down today!"

"Y-yeah." She nodded. "Forgot to tie it…"

 _Oh? Really?_ Both Saki and Ami thought as they gave her a dumb look.

"Is that so? It looks good on you." He grinned before walking to his seat. The girls stared at him for a while before Saki broke the awkward silence.

"He's a natural flatterer."

"Yeah." Ami agreed before turning to Hinowa. "Good for you, Hinowa."

They wanted to tease her more but the school's bell rang, cueing them the start of first period.

* * *

"Kiyoko-senpai!"

Kiyoko turned around when she heard someone called out her name. She found Hinowa waving at her. She stopped at her tracks and waited for the girl to come closer.

"What are you doing here, senpai?"

"I'm looking for a new manager for the volleyball club. I'll try to convince some first years who aren't in a club yet." Kiyoko showed her a stack of recruitment posters. "What about you, Hinowa-chan?"

"I escorted a first year back to her class. She was lost when I saw her." She shrugged. "Anyway, senpai, want me to help you with that?"

"Sure. Thank you, Hinowa-chan." She took half of Kiyoko's posters and they began their hunt of a new manager.

"That reminds me, Hinowa-chan, why don't you join for real this time?"

"Eh?"

"You don't belong to any clubs, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I'd be glad to have you as next manager."

"But what about the first year recruit?"

"Then, we'll have two managers next year. Isn't that great?"

"Hm. I guess so."

"I bet the others would be happy as well to have you. Especially, the first years. They really look up to you, you know."

"I bet they looked up to me in a different way."

Kiyoko strained a smile.

"So what do you say, Hinowa-chan? Would you like to join the volleyball club?"

She thought of it for a moment, before smiling to her senpai.

"I guess I could. Yeah." She was speechless when Kiyoko suddenly hugged her. When they separated, Kiyoko was smiling from ear to ear.

"Let's go find the other manager."

She hesitantly nodded before following behind her senpai.

"Ah! Senpai, wait!"

Kiyoko turned around.

"Why don't we try recruiting the first year I talked about?"

"That's a great idea! Let's go!"

They rushed to class 5 but when they got there, Hinowa couldn't find the said first year.

"Where did she go?"

"Maybe she went to the toilet?"

"People and their toilet breaks." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Um! P-please, may I walk in the doorway?!"

They turned around and saw a first year girl behind them. They were on the door's way, so they stepped back to make way for her.

… _May I walk in the doorway…_ They both thought.

As the girl walked in between them, their eyes followed her. Then, as if they were thinking the same thing, they looked at each other and nodded before grabbing the girl's arms. Kiyoko on the left while Hinowa on the right. The younger girl was startled and started to tremble in fear.

 _W-w-w-w-what do they want from me? A beautiful girl and a –_ pause – _senpai._ _Is this what they call taking advantage of kouhais?! D-d-do they want me to buy them a yakisoba bread a-a-and a jump comic?! W-w-with my own money?!_ Just the thought of it made the younger girl tremble more and her eyes began to water.

"S-s-senpai, I-I-I don't have that m-m-much m-m-money with me… b-b-but I'll buy it for you t-t-tomorrow! I promise! S-s-so please, s-s-spare me t-t-today!"

Kiyoko and Hinowa exchanged looks before letting go of the first year. The other first years were watching them in suspicion. Maybe their actions were a bit forceful and gave a bad impression to their kouhais but since Kiyoko was there, Hinowa could see they were hesitating to accuse them of bullying.

"I'm sorry if we scared you." Kiyoko gently smiled at her. Just one smile from Kiyoko, the girl's fear instantly disappeared reflecting Kiyoko's smile.

"I'm sorry too for exaggerating."

Hinowa watched the exchange between her senpai and kouhai. She covered her mouth suppressing a giggle. She found the scene amusing. When the girl calmed down, they talked about the recruitment. Kiyoko did all the talking since she was the manager and the recruiter herself, whereas Hinowa stood on the sideline.

 _Kiyoko-senpai is so beautiful. She does have a nice scent… I can even smell her from here. Even the first year looked mesmerized,_ she glanced at the younger girl. _And she's not listening to senpai._ She looked around and saw the other first years gape at Kiyoko. They have the same faces as the girl in front of her. _I guess, that's mostly the reaction you get if it's your first time seeing Kiyoko-senpai. Even I, was like that when I first saw her. Man, I sound like a pervert._

"And, well, even just observing for now would be great, so what do you say?" Kiyoko nervously asked her kouhai. If Kiyoko was nervous, the girl was far more nervous.

"Uheh?! Okay!" the girl squeaked.

Kiyoko's face lightened up with hope before grabbing the girl's hand. Hinowa chuckled at the both of them. They reminded her of her cousin's face every time she gave him ice cream.

"Thank you! Then, I'll come by again after school!"

That's their cue to leave, so Hinowa went to Kiyoko's side and waved to the girl goodbye before they left.

"You come, too, Hinowa-chan. It's best to introduce you again along with the first year."

-After school-

"So you're Hitoka-chan."

"Y-yes, senpais!"

"No need to be so formal." Hinowa chuckled. "You can just call me, Hinowa."

"Yes, Hinowa-senp- err, just Hinowa!" Yachi saluted. Hinowa tightened her lips to suppress her laugh but then she heard Kiyoko giggle.

"Kiyoko-senpai, there's nothing to laugh about that."

"Just Kiyoko."

"Huh?" Hinowa and Yachi looked at her with a confused face.

"Just call me Kiyoko." She repeated and grinned at them.

When they arrived at the gym, Kiyoko called out to the boys getting their attention. She was standing beside Kiyoko and Yachi was behind them.

"Haruka-san! You came to visit!" Suga said.

"Kind of." She smiled before looking at Yachi.

Yachi peeked behind Kiyoko surprising the boys. They heard 'who's that' from them and almost immediately, Hinata blurted out.

"YOU FOUND SOMEONE!"

"What's all this? What's going on?" Noya and Tanaka asked as they come closer. Yachi froze at the sudden attention she's receiving from the boys.

"She and Hinowa will be temporary members who'll serve as managers." Kiyoko told them.

"I- I'm Yachi Hitoka!" she introduced, her voice high pitched than she intended to be.

"I'm Haruka Hinowa."

Daichi, and the others started to crowd over, which made Yachi more scared. Hinowa amused at the scene, quietly watched them as she moved away from her spot and stood somewhere else nearby. Yachi flinched when she turned to Hinowa for help, whereas, Hinowa tilted her head wondering what made Yachi so scared all of a sudden. She thought that they already settled the bullying thing from lunch earlier but it seemed the girl was still scared of her. But then, she felt someone behind her. When she turned around, she saw Nishinoya and Tanaka hiding behind her as they stare intently at Yachi. She grabbed both of their faces and they struggled under her grip.

"That's great! Now you guys will have managers next year, too!" Asahi told Hinata.

"YEAH!"

"It- it's just temporary…" Kiyoko corrected them. "And Hitoka-chan came here for a bit before her committee work at my sudden request, so she's just showing her face for today."

"I-I'll be in your care!" Yachi stammered.

" **US TOO**!"

"EEEK!"

"Stop gathering around for greetings until she's used to it!" Kiyoko reprimanded.

After the introduction, Yachi left first whereas Hinowa stayed behind at Kiyoko's request when she's about to leave as well.

"So you were canvassing for a new manager!" said Daichi after everyone went back to practice.

"Mm. I figured I wouldn't have nearly enough time to do it in April." Kiyoko said. "In order for Karasuno to become even stronger from here on out, I also have to properly pass on my job as manager."

"Shimizu-san!" cried Daichi surprising the girls. "We're glad that Haruka-san will become our manager, too. With her here, we can keep the idiots in our club away from trouble."

Hinowa sweat drop.

"I guess my main job is to be their guardian."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't mind."

Hinowa grinned them.

That evening, as Hinowa helped Aoi with their dinner, she decided to inform Aoi about her joining the volleyball club.

"You joined a club today? That's great!" Hinowa nodded.

"Yes. But it's not official."

"Why?"

"I haven't pass the club form yet."

"Then pass it tomorrow."

"…"

Aoi looked at her when she didn't responded.

"Are you hesitating to join?"

Her mouth opened to say something but then shut it again.

"What's holding you back?"

She was quiet for a while but then shook her head and smiled at Aoi.

"Nothing."

Aoi stared at her before coming closer and patted her on the head.

"What's wrong, Aoi-san?"

"Don't keep your worries all to yourself, Hino-chan. Remember that I'm always here for you."

Hinowa looked at her aunt with neutral face, but then she smiled.

"Thank you, Aoi-san."


	11. Chapter 10

"I'll be going now." Hinowa waved. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yup! See 'ya! And good luck!" Ami and Saki waved back as they went the other way.

Hinowa watched her friends left before letting out a deep sigh and headed in the direction of the clubroom. A few days had passed since she accepted the temporary manager position for the volleyball club and she's yet to submit the club form. There were still things she's unsure of, and it confused here with her decision. Yachi's the same, although lately she noticed something change within the girl, or maybe it was just her. Too absorbed with her own thoughts, she didn't notice the figures approaching behind her.

"Going to practice early, huh!"

Turning around, she saw Tanaka and Nishinoya. She greeted them and together, they headed for the clubroom.

"So, Hinowa-san, when will you become our manager?" asked Tanaka. "I mean, Yachi's already an official member. What about you?"

"Uh..."

Not knowing what to say, she gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Are you hesitating?" asked Nishinoya.

Her forced smile only became more obvious than it already was.

"Why?"

"W-well…"

"Hm?"

"I- I- I need to buy milk."

She excused herself and hurriedly left the two. Tanaka and Nishinoya stared at her retreating back as she went to the nearest vending machine. She inserted a coin and pushed the buttons making a loud _clank_ inside the machine's mouth. She glanced where she left the two boys and found them watching her.

 _Are they waiting for me?_

After obtaining the strawberry milk from the machine, she stabbed it with the straw and began consuming said milk. She walked back to them, their eyes following her.

"I guess that's where her strength comes from." Tanaka told Nishinoya.

"I think so too." The shorter boy replied.

Tanaka turned to look at her.

"We still have time before the others arrive. Hinowa-san, come to the gym immediately after you finish changing."

She wanted to ask them why but they already walked away.

After changing her uniform to her gym clothes, she left the girl's locker room in a hurry and upon arriving at the gym, she found Nishinoya and Tanaka taking out the cart from the storage.

"She's here!" Nishinoya exclaimed when he noticed her.

A playful grin made its way on Tanaka's face.

"Then, why don't we start?"

"EH?"

Confused by the two, she watched Tanaka pick up a ball in the cart and walked further from them whereas Nishinoya stood nearby.

"Listen, Hinowa-san, I'll toss the ball for you. You only need to try receiving it or, give it back to me by tossing or spiking. Either of them is fine as long as the ball won't fall on the floor." Instructed Tanaka. "Noya will help you so don't be shy to ask him."

Hinowa nodded but then raised her hand for more questions.

"But why are we doing this?"

"For fun." Grinned Tanaka.

"What?"

"Come on, let's start!" Noya interjected.

Tanaka positioned himself before tossing the ball over his head and spiked it. Hinowa stood there in shock when the ball past her in an instant and hit the floor.

"Sorry, that was a bit forceful! Are you okay Hinowa?" Tanaka called out across the gym.

"Y-yeah…" she managed to reply.

"It's only your first try. You'll return it to Ryu eventually." said Nishinoya and winked at her. "Focus on the ball and move if you think you can catch up."

She nodded and gulped when she saw Tanaka attempting to spike another one. It went on and on but she still couldn't catch the ball, not when it's coming towards her in great speed. She wonder what's their motive by making her do this. She's a beginner in volleyball and yet they're making her receive the ball spiked by an experienced player.

"Why are we doing this again?" she thought aloud.

"You've been down this past few days, so we thought that maybe doing this will help you cheer up." Said Nishinoya making her to look at him.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "We kind of noticed the cause earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"You, being our manager?"

Her shoulders stiffened at his mentioning. He pointed at her.

"See? There you go again. You don't want to be our manager, right?"

"Oooi! Stop flirting now you two! We only have few minutes left!" Tanaka interrupted them that earned him retort from the two blushing teens.

They continued where they left off.

Hinowa focused on the ball more than she did earlier. Tanaka tossed the ball, she waited. The moment he served the ball with the same amount of force, her body moved in instinct and punched the ball back to Tanaka with greater force. Luckily, Tanaka avoided the ball as fast as he could. Knowing he wouldn't be able to receive that one, and hell, he wouldn't even _dare_ to try. There's still the Tokyo Joint Practice only few weeks away and he couldn't afford to lose a limb or two just because of this. On the other hand, Nishinoya's eyes widen in shock and surprise, which leave him speechless at the scene he just saw.

"KORAA! Hinowa I said receive it or toss back! You don't punch it!"

"Eh? But I did toss it back. Right, Nishinoya-san?"

"But toss and punch is two different things! Whatever. Let's do this again. And no punching this time!"

"Yes, sir!" saluted Hinowa.

Tanaka narrowed his eyes as he serve once more. Hinowa slightly panicked when the ball went a few inches away from her. But then, her right foot moved on its own accord and kicked the ball slamming it on the wall a few centimeters behind Tanaka. The ball fell motionless on the floor while Nishinoya and Tanaka gape in shock and surprise at the said ball and shifted their gaze back to Hinowa.

"You kicked it!" Tanaka exclaimed. "You didn't punched it this time but you kicked it!"

"You said I could do whatever I want as long as it won't fall on the floor."

An innocent smile made its way on her face. Tanaka looked at her with disbelief.

"It's far from a proper receive but nicely done!" Nishinoya laughed hitting her on the shoulder.

"The senpais are here."

They all turned to the voice and saw Kageyama and Hinata entered the gym.

"What are you doing?" Hinata curiously asked.

"Do you want to join?" Nishinoya asked.

"Can we?"

Hinata's eyes gleamed in excitement.

"What exactly are you doing?" asked Kageyama, but goes unheard of by his seniors and Hinata.

"So you go zip, then go whoop, and pow. Like that." Nishinoya said showing Hinowa how a proper receive is. Hinowa stared at him for a while before tilting her head to the side. They spend few more minutes teaching Hinowa, and soon, practice began at the arrivals of the others and Coach Ukai.

Hinowa observed the team practiced receive, she was assisting Suga with the balls he tossed for them while Yachi and Kiyoko helped coach Ukai. Today, coach divided the members into two groups. Some were practicing with coach Ukai on the other side of the court, while others practiced with Suga. She may be new when it comes to volleyball, but she was well aware that they were weak in receives and blocks compared to other schools just by watching their games and practices.

"Next one!" called out coach Ukai as he served the ball then reached for another one from Kiyoko.

"Next!" She heard Suga calling.

She turned back to him before giving him the ball and decided to stay focused on her job than stray her mind somewhere else.

It was past seven when practice ended. Hinowa was waiting for Kiyoko outside the gym when she saw the boys going out of the clubroom being too loud to anyone's liking. She felt her heart skip the minute hers and Nishinoya's eyes met, to her surprise, he ran towards her, and following behind him was Tanaka.

"HINOWA, CAN YOU PLEASE HELP US WITH OUR STUDIES?!"

"EH?"

"We beg you!"

The both of them kneeled before her. A look of concern etched on her face, she somehow knew why they were desperately kneeling. She heard from Kiyoko about them having failing grades. And if they fail again on their upcoming exams, they would have to take supplementary classes and that's the same day as their joint practice in Tokyo.

"But, didn't Ennoshita-san and the others helped you with that already?"

"Y-yeah…"

She raised a brow when they averted their eyes. Something clicked inside her mind.

"It's only this one time! Please Hinowa- _chan_!" Tanaka clap his hands together before bowing his head down in front of Hinowa.

"Please help them, Haruka-san." Ennoshita interjected.

"Hm?"

"We got something to do this weekend so we can't help." Narita told her.

"So it's not because you've given up on them." She thought aloud.

Ennoshita and the other two immediately looked away. Silence filled the air.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat. Instantly, Nishinoya's and Tanaka's eyes twinkled with hope.

"REALLY?"

"Y-yeah…"

"It's decided! It'll be my place again after practice! But on Sunday, we can't study there since nee-chan's friends will be coming over. It'll be noisy and crazy!"

"My place's not available this weekend." Shrugged Nishinoya before turning to Hinowa, so as Tanaka.

"Will it be okay if we study at your house, Hinowa-san?" asked Tanaka.

"I- I'll ask my aunt first, okay?" She strained her smile.

"Un. Then, it's settled then."

-The next day-

"You still haven't submitted the club form?"

Hinowa looked away from the paper she was holding and her gaze fell to the girl who sat beside her. Ami stared back at her, waiting for her answer. She turned to the paper once again. Today was just the two of them eating their lunch at Hinowa's class, Saki couldn't come to school due of her cold.

"Yeah…" Hinowa trailed off. "I still have it…"

A look of concern appeared on Ami's face.

"Do you know how to fill this one out?"

"Of course. What do you take me for?"

"Hey! I'm just saying." The girl shrugged. "Don't you have a pen with you or anything?"

Hinowa stared at Ami.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm just helping you out!"

"You, helping me out only make me look dumb."

"Can't blame me for that! What if you really don't have a pen or doesn't know how to fill out the form, which is why you didn't submit the club form!"

"My reasons aren't something so idiotic like that."

"Then what _is_ your reason? Huh?"

"You see," She started. "If I join, I will have to allocate more time to come to the club regularly. If I allocate more time to the club, I'll have to budget my time balancing all my tasks in school that might stressed me out… and if that happens, my grades might go down. If my grades go down, it will put a strain on my aunt who supports me, if Aoi-san gets strained she might not be able to take care of Yuu properly, if she doesn't take care of Yuu properly...mmph!"

"Stop."

Ami slapped a hand on Hinowa's mouth.

"I can see where you're coming from."

Hinowa raised a brow.

"But the question is, do you really want to join them or not? Simple as that."

There was a hesitant pause before Hinowa answered back.

"Of course, I do!"

Ami grabbed her by the shoulders, which surprised her.

"Then, you should submit that damn club form now!" exclaimed Ami turning everyone's attention to them.

"That's right!"

She clenched her hand into a fist and stood up. The students eating lunch inside the classroom watched the pair with curious looks while some didn't care.

"GO!"

Ami pointed to the door, her other hand on her hip.

"YES!"

Hinowa saluted and took a step forward before turning back and sat on her chair.

"On second thought, I'll do it later. I'll eat my lunch first."

"Just pass it already!"

After school, Hinowa went to see Kiyoko before club practice starts. She headed to the third years' floor and on her hand was her club form. She reached class 2 and peered inside the room. There were still some students left but she couldn't see Kiyoko.

"Haruka-san?"

She flinched and turned around to see Asahi smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I- I'm looking for Kiyoko-san…"

"Shimizu?"

She nodded. Asahi looked inside the room as well but didn't find Kiyoko.

"She must have gone to the clubroom by now." He said. "Whatever it is that you wanted from her, maybe you can do it on practice?"

"You're right." She replied before she noticed Asahi carrying his bag. "Going to practice now?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll see you later, senpai."

She walked away in fast stride, leaving Asahi following behind her in a normal pace.

Later at practice, when Hinowa saw Kiyoko at the clubroom, she immediately gave the club form to her senior before she has the chance to hesitate again.

* * *

"Ugh, so hot…"

"It's just for a little bit!"

"Come on, Tsukishima you too!"

"Come over here! Line up!" called out Daichi.

Everyone came closer. In front of them was Daichi and beside him was Yachi.

"Starting today, Yachi-san is officially joining as manager, so…"

"Here." Kiyoko reached out a black jacket to Yachi with their club's name imprinted on it. Yachi gladly accepted it.

"READY, AND-"

" **WELCOME! TO THE KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL VOLLEYBALL CLUB!"**

Yachi was too overwhelmed to say anything but she still managed to thank them. Kiyoko quietly watched as her smile revealed her feelings right now. Too bad, Hinowa wasn't here today. This welcome surprise was for her as well. She wonder what that urgent matter is that Hinowa needed to go too immediately.

"Oi, Noya, why's Hinowa's not here?" asked Tanaka. "Did she take a day off?"

The shorter boy shook his head.

"I saw her in class today."

"So then, where is she?"

Meanwhile, at Hayasaka's household.

"Damn it, Saki! I rushed here after you called me because you said you were dying!" Complained Hinowa as she sat on the floor, leaning on Saki's bed. She was too tired to argue anymore, but she still did anyway.

"Hehe! Sorry! But I didn't know you're the type that would believe a joke! I won't die from a cold."

Hinowa glared at her. Her laugh died down.

"By the way, where's Ami?"

"On her way here."

"You didn't come together?"

"We did. But she was too slow and I was panicking. So she let me go ahead instead."

Saki lied down beside Hinowa, her legs kicking back and forth.

"You were about to go to club when I called you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You're so dedicated. This is my first time seeing you like this. You've grown, Hinowa. That's my girl." She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, at the same time, patting Hinowa's head.

"But you made me skip it."

Saki's smile froze.

"Well, it doesn't matter if I'm there or not." Hinowa said leaning her head on the bed. "It's not like they can't practice without me."

Saki stared at her for a while before the doorbell rang.

"Must be Ami. I'll go get her."

* * *

"EH?"

"Don't 'EH' me. How could you forget about today?"

Tanaka raised a brow at the reaction he got from Hinowa. Beads of sweat appeared on her face. An edgy smile formed on her lips.

"I- I did not!"

"Liar."

Today was Sunday, they're supposed to meet in front of the arcade center in town and go together to Hinowa's place for the group study. Hinowa needed to pick them up 'coz they didn't know the place, but after waiting for more than an hour or so, Hinowa didn't show up, which made the boys worry. And since one of them knew her home address, although it was too late when Nishinoya remembered, they crashed at her place unannounced.

"Sorry. I did forgot." She admitted, her face red in embarrassment.

"Good thing Nishinoya knows your address."

"Good thing he had a good memory." She commented.

Said boy had a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Who's there, Hino-chan?"

Aoi peeked behind the wall that leads to the leaving room and her eyes twinkled upon seeing two young boys in their front door.

"Oh~! Are they your friends?" asked Aoi, walking towards them.

"Y-yes…" Hinowa replied turning to her aunt.

"If it isn't Nishinoya-san!"

The two boys blushed when Aoi flashed a smile at them. Since they were too stunned, Hinowa took the initiative to introduce them properly to her aunt.

"Aoi-san, this is Tanaka from volleyball club. And this one is Nishinoya whom you've met before."

"Nice to meet you/ Nice to see you again, ma'am!" greeted Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"So why are they here? Did you have plans today, Hino-chan?"

Hinowa's smile strained.

"About that…"

"Sorry to come here unannounced ma'am! But Hinowa forgot about our meeting today and didn't show up. So we decided to come here by ourselves." Explained Nishinoya.

"She did mention about friends from volleyball club coming over to study. So that was today, huh."

Aoi faced Hinowa. The latter gave her an apologetic smile.

"Since you're here, you can do your group study now."

Aoi flashed them another smile. Both Nishinoya and Tanaka once again found their selves blushing.

"And I'm sorry about Hino-chan. She really tends to forget things although she isn't like this before, but then she hit her head. I hope you'll still be good friends with her."

"Don't worry about it! We won't stop being her friends just because of this." Tanaka waved his hand sideways.

After that, Hinowa let them in and lead them to the living room.

"I'll be back. I'll go get my things."

Hinowa hurriedly left and went to her room located at the end of the hallway. After Tanaka made sure that she's out of their sight, he turned to Noya.

"When did you met Aoi-san, Noya-san?!" He asked in a low voice as he leaned closer to his friend.

"Eh? The night when I walked Hinowa home."

Tanaka blinked thrice before distancing himself, a look of shock and surprise written all over his face.

"When was that?! I didn't know that! You didn't tell me!"

"I guess I forgot?" Noya sheepishly smiled.

Tanaka buried his face between his hands.

"I swore that I would never betray Kiyoko-san, but today, just for today… I'm sorry Kiyoko-san! Aoi-san is too cute for me! And she's a top beauty!"

For the first time, Noya felt pity towards his friend. It even surprised him that he didn't join Tanaka in this. He guess, he didn't feel like doing that kind of thing at this moment. He scanned the living room, it was just the right size for a small family. Behind the arch door across from them was the kitchen and in between the living room and the kitchen was the hallway, which lead to the bedrooms. He turned to his right, a large sliding door connected to the backyard outside. A smirk formed on his lips when he saw the dog that had the same name as him sitting outside and staring at them.

"Thanks for waiting."

He looked up to Hinowa who sat across from them and soon, they began with their studies. Hinowa skipped the things they already knew, thanks to Ennoshita-sensei, and proceeded with the ones they found the most difficult to understand. After a few more minutes, Tanaka and Nishinoya asked for a short break.

"I need to go to the toilet!"

Tanaka stood up and asked for direction from Hinowa before he left in a rush.

"Hino-chan,"

Both Hinowa and Noya turned their heads to Aoi, who was standing near the front door. Hinowa instantly stood up and came closer.

"Something urgent came up at work so I'll have to leave Yu with you again. He's sleeping at our room. And treat your guests well. It's already bad that you forgot about your plans today. Okay?" Aoi patted her on the head.

She simply nodded.

"Good. And by the way," Aoi moved closer to her ear and whispered. "Do your best! I'll be rooting for you!"

With those last words, Hinowa's face turned red.

"Goodbye, dear niece."

Aoi winked at her and kissed her on the forehead before she left them there.

"I'll go get us some snacks." She told Nishinoya and left for the kitchen.

 _Must she really be saying that right now?! Now I'm super conscious of Nishinoya!_

When she came back, Tanaka had returned as well.

"So, Hinowa-san, I don't want to be rude, but I noticed that the only pictures displayed here are the ones with Aoi-san and a man carrying your little cousin from before." Said Tanaka scanning the place.

"Yeah. It's their family pictures."

"Family pictures, huh…" repeated Tanaka, but then stiffened at the sudden realization. "Aoi-san is married?!"

"Uh- yeah."

"And that is her husband?!"

He pointed at the nearby picture frame with Aoi and Shimaru on it. Hinowa nodded again.

"And that kid is their son?!"

He pointed again at the big picture frame hanging on the wall right in front of them and above the television. Hinowa stared at Tanaka, so as Nishinoya.

"What did you expect?" asked Hinowa.

Tanaka didn't say anything anymore and let himself swallowed up by his misery. Nishinoya, being Nishinoya, laughed as he patted his best friend's back.

"Don't get worked up about it, Ryu! We still have Kiyoko-san! What we should be depressed about is, if one day a guy snatches Kiyoko-san from us!"

"You're right, Noya-san!"

"Of course, Ryu!"

"Noya-san!"

"RYU!"

"NOYA-SAN!"

Hinowa stared at the scene dumbly before sighing in defeat.

"If you two got you're energy back, then why don't we continue-"

"We still have 20 minutes break!" they cut her off.

"THAT'S TOO LONG FOR A SHORT BREAK!"

All of a sudden, a loud cry echoed through the house. Hinowa stood up, rushed to her aunt's bedroom, and found Yu crying on his parent's bed. She picked him up and hushed him with a lullaby. After a short while, he stopped crying but didn't want to go back to sleep so she decided to let him join them.

Nishinoya and Tanaka watched Hinowa closely as she gave her full attention to her cousin. It felt like they're out of place.

"Hinowa-san, you're good with children, huh?" asked Tanaka.

"I'm not sure about that. I've never taken care of another child other than Yu." She replied.

"That still counts."

"Hmm, probably…"

"You know, I've been wondering for now." mentioned Nishinoya.

Both of them turned to him.

"We know that you're living with a relative, but where's your family?"

Hinowa's shoulders stiffened for a bit, but then recovered herself. Tanaka and Nishinoya exchanged looks at the sudden stillness of the girl in front of them. Maybe it was a bad question, a really, really, bad one and Nishinoya regretted it.

"They're gone."

An awkward silence filled the air. Nishinoya bit his lower lip before placing his hands on the floor for support and bowed his head.

"Sorry! It was insensitive of me!"

"Eh? Ah, no, don't worry about it. It's unavoidable." Came Hinowa's reply.

He looked up to her and felt a sudden kick on his chest. He slowly clenched his hands into a fist for his stupidity. He really felt bad. But who could have blame him? He was just being a curious friend and it was not his intention to open up past wounds. Hinowa tried her best to show them that she's not affected, but her smile failed her. And Nishinoya didn't like it a bit.

"W-why don't we get back to studying? Huh? Sounds cool?" Tanaka interrupted and opened his book. "Now where were we?"

The two did what he said and continued where they left off. As they moved on, Tanaka shifted his gaze between Hinowa and Nishinoya. It seemed that Hinowa's back to normal, but Nishinoya's far from normal. They've been friends for too long and he knew him too well. So, it gotten him confused why Nishinoya's acting the way he is right now. Usually, his loud mouth couldn't be stop and anything that feels awkward would immediately disappear by him laughing it off or something. But today was unusual of him to be quiet.

 _No, it wasn't only today. Yesterday, too, he was like this. Too quiet that it hurts my ears! And it was right after when I left them in my room to go to the toilet._ His gaze stopped at Hinowa. _I wonder what happened between them. I really want to know but I just can't ask them about it out of nowhere!_ _ **WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?!**_


	12. EXTRA ii

**I decided to give you another extra as we all wait for the next chapter~!**

 **Wrecking Balls Inside My Brain!**

Down the first years' hallway, Yachi hurriedly left the classroom the moment the committee meeting ended. She was running late from club activity today. She couldn't imagine what the coach, sensei, or anyone from the club would do to her if she arrived late. She shivered from the images flashed inside her mind. She turned to a corner but then bumped into someone making her unsteady.

"Sorry, Hitoka-chan."

Her face instantly looked up to the person in front of her and saw Hinowa smiling at her.

"Hinowa-san? What are you doing here?" She suddenly froze in place when an image of Hinowa appeared on her mind dragging her cruelly towards the gym and inside, the members waiting for her. "I'm sorry Hinowa-san! I won't be late again! I promise! I'll even kneel to prove it to you that I highly regretted being late!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hitoka-chan? I'm on my way to the infirmary."

"Huh? You're not here to drag me to the gym?"

"Of course not." Hinowa chuckled at her words. "And why would I do that? DO I look like someone who's capable of doing that without any reason?"

"O-of course not – not at all!" Hearing that somehow relieved Yachi's soul from the torturous images in her mind. _Thank goodness!_ "But, what will you do in the infirmary, Hinowa-san?"

Hinowa grinned at Yachi showing the hands full of wounds and traces of blood on her fingers, making the latter squeaked in surprise.

 _W-w-w-what happened to Hinowa-san's hands?! Why is it that it's covered with blood?! Did she murder someone?! Why would she do that?! And why is she still smiling?!_

Seeing the sudden quietness of her junior, Hinowa wondered what happened to her, but then remembered something else that was far more important.

"Hitoka-chan, I think Kiyoko's gonna be mad if the both of us will be late. So you better hurry."

"B-but what about y-you?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. I'll catch up with you later after I'm done in the infirmary." Hinowa noticed the sudden stiffness on Yachi's shoulder and the weird movements she's been doing for a while now.

"A-are you s-s-sure, Hinowa-san? Let me help you with your wounds."

"Don't worry about it. But more importantly-"

"ARE YOU VERY SURE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO ACCOMPANY YOU TO THE INFIRMARY?"

 _DOES SHE HAVE SOMEONE THERE WAITING FOR HER? IS THAT SOMEONE, THE NURSE?! IS THE SCHOOL'S NURSE PART OF THIS?! ARE THEY PLOTTING TO KILL SOMEONE THEY HATE?! IS THE SCHOOL'S NURSE THE HEAD MASTER OF THE MURDERS?! WHAT MURDERS AM I TALKING ABOUT AGAIN?!_

"Uh, yes …"

"O-okay then…" And with those last words, Yachi ran away leaving Hinowa behind in confusion. _I wonder what's up with Hitoka-chan today._

Upon arriving at the gym, Yachi slowly walked towards Kiyoko, failing to notice the person creeping up behind her.

"Yachi-san, you're late today!"

"EEK!"

"?"

"Oh, it's you Hinata-san!"

"Hm? You look pale. Are you feeling unwell?"

"Huh? Eh? Ah. No." she shook her head.

"OI! HINATA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAKING A BREAK OVER THERE?! YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE!"

Yachi hurriedly went to Kiyoko's side while Hinata went back to the court earning a smack from Tanaka. After a few more minutes, Hinowa finally arrived at the gym making Yachi more nervous.

"You're late." Said Kiyoko when Hinowa stood by their side.

"Sorry. I still have to treat my hands before I go here."

"What happened to it?"

Yachi's ears perked up whereas Hinowa showed Kiyoko her fingers covered with bandages.

"Got pricked by the needle while I was trying to finish my HOME EC homework."

 _OOOH! So it's because of that! Thank goodness, Hinowa-san didn't murder someone._ Yachi sighed in relief and joined the conversation happily, forgetting all the wild ideas running through her head.

 **-Few minutes prior-**

"You're doing it wrong Hinowa!"

Surprised at Ami's loud voice behind her, she accidentally pricked her finger for the umpteenth time with the needle she's holding. Her eye twitched in annoyance and gritted her teeth at the pain and frustration piling up within her.

 _Damn this homework! The hell, I care! Sewing and stitches should just burn down on the ground!_

They're at the school's Home Economics room, finishing Hinowa's homework that she supposed to submit earlier that afternoon. She forgot to finish it at home and because she wasn't the sort of person good at sewing, she asked help from her friend. However, they've been at it for about two hours already but she still couldn't finish the skirt she's making.

"Didn't I tell you the right way to do this?" asked Ami grabbing the cloth and needle in her hands, showing her the correct way of sewing, _again._

"Yeah…"

"So why can't you do it just like I told you?"

"Because I can't! It keeps going back the same way I did before!"

"How stubborn can you get?"

"I'm not! It's my hands fault! My brain followed all your instructions but my hands won't do the same!"

"Don't blame it on your body parts Hinowa. Geez, you're so childish sometimes. And an idiot too." She mumbled the last words. Hinowa let out a defeated sigh and stared at the blood that trickled down her wounded fingers.

"Fine. I'm going to sew this one for you. Just go to the infirmary and treat those bloody fingers." Ami said, after a while of watching her friend. Hinowa immediately looked up to her. She swear, the moment she stared in those big round brown eyes, she saw stars twinkling brightly at her.

"Then, I'll go now."

The shorter girl grabbed her bag sitting by the table's leg and thank Ami one last time before heading out to the infirmary.


	13. Chapter 11

**GOOD DAY, FRIENDS! It's been a while! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I hope you'll like this chapter! [I don't have any excuse for my late update, so... *runs away* _ENJOY!_ ]**

* * *

 _-_ _ **Saturday-**_

After club practice, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinowa left first to go to Tanaka's place for their group study. But before the three headed out, Ennoshita reminded the two boys to behave in front of Hinowa. Despite of this, everyone knew that they're still going to cause problems and headaches to the girl. Daichi and the rest only wished Hinowa good luck.

Arriving at Tanaka's household, they headed straight to his room and immediately began what they came for. Only 30 minutes had past when they proceeded to the next lesson that the two found hard to understand. She gave questions for them to answer, so that she'll know where they were weak in said subject. While they were busy with it, she examined their previous tests and stopped at a certain paper where she saw large words written on it.

 **LIVE A MANLIER LIFE, NORIO!**

Hinowa stared at the words speechless. She knew that Nishinoya's not good when it comes to studying but she never thought he'd exceeded her expectation. Ennoshita must have a hard time with these two this past few days and finally gave up, that's why she replaced him. She slowly turned to the next set of test papers. She wouldn't say that Nishinoya and Tanaka were dumb; maybe they were more of a practical sort of a person. But still, she hoped they'd follow the instructions.

The door opened making her looked away from the papers and turned to the person who came in. It was a pretty woman with eyes similar to Tanaka. She wore a dark tank top over a black leather jacket, and black pants. She gulped when hers and the woman's eyes met.

"Oh~! This is rare."

The woman smiled at her before turning to the boys.

"Hey! I told you before to quit barging in like that!" Tanaka whined at her sister.

"'Sup nee-san!" greeted Nishinoya as he stood up and bowed to the woman.

"You're still cool as always, Yu!"

She ignored her brother's complaint and looked back at the girl behind the two boys.

"Are you having another group study?"

"Yup!" nodded Nishinoya.

"And you got a girl to teach you! That's great 'lil bro!

"I'm Haruka Hinowa! It's nice to meet you!" she bowed to the older one.

Hinowa flinched when Saeko hit her on the shoulders.

"A pretty girl with a pretty name! You two have a good taste huh!"

She came closer to Hinowa and wrapped her hand on the younger girl's shoulders.

"Which of these two is your type?"

The three teens flustered at her words but she only laughed.

"Okay, that's enough! You can go now! And stop bothering us!"

Tanaka dragged her sister out of the room with him.

"I'll be right back. I need to go to the toilet." He told them before closing the doors.

Hinowa and Nishinoya stood there dumbfounded before exchanging looks and went back to study. After a short moment, Hinowa decided to break the awkward silent engulfing them.

"So, uh, that was Tanaka's sister?" she asked.

"Yeah! Isn't nee-san cool?!"

She saw how Nishinoya's eyes twinkled at the mention of the woman.

"I- I guess…" She smiled. "So, Nishinoya-san likes cool types of girls huh."

He laughed but his face was tad red.

"But I still prefer Kiyoko-san over nee-san! I admired nee-san, but Kiyoko-san's different!"

Hearing it coming out from his mouth, make her stomach take a turn and twist. She reap what she sow, she should have never went to that topic.

"I think I know what you mean." She said placing her elbows on the table to support her chin. "Admiring someone then liking another."

"?"

She stared at Nishinoya who was staring back at her. They were like that for a moment, before the latter averted his eyes and focused it on the books. Another silence between them.

"So, uh, do you also have someone like that?" asked Nishinoya glancing at her.

Her gaze still on Nishinoya, she casually smiled before answering a simple 'Yeah'.

"Sorry for the wait."

Tanaka finally came back along with some snacks in his hands. He gave it to them and sat back on the floor. He was blabbering about this and that, when he noticed how quiet the two was.

"Where were we, huh?" He enthusiastically asked pretending to ignore the awkwardness and opened his notebook. "Let's finish this up as soon as possible!"

.

Hinowa snapped back to the present when Yu tugged her shirt.

"Are you hungry?"

"Un!" a smile formed on his face.

"Excuse us for a while." She turned to Nishinoya and Tanaka who was taking another break for the third time.

"Take your time!" Tanaka waved at her.

"Take your time as well solving those questions!" She retaliated.

"Ugh!"

He slump his back on the sofa behind him. Nishinoya did the same. They stayed like that for a while and stared at the ceiling.

"Say, Noya-san,"

"Hm?"

"What did you and Hinowa talked about yesterday when I left you two in my room?"

A pause.

"About nee-san. And Kiyoko-san."

"Oh!"

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"?"

"I just thought that there's something wrong with the two of you when I returned. I guess it was just my imagination."

"… Probably."

The long awaited exam week started the next day. Due to this, the school banned all club activities for the rest of the week. However, for the volleyball club, whether they have club activities or not, it didn't stop them to welcome their new members that joined them. One was Hinowa while the other was a first year. Takeda-sensei said that the first year would serve as an assistant coach to the team, much to everyone's surprise. They thought he would be either a manager or a player, it didn't cross their minds he'd be the assistant coach, and regardless they still gave him a warm welcome.

Exam days past by without a hitch. Although, there were students who answered their exams diligently, there were students as well, who had a hard time to do well, and some just gave up right from the start. Despite of this, they all survived 'til the last day of exams and how joyous the students were for that.

* * *

"WE'RE FINALLY BACK DOING CLUB ACTIVITIES!"

Hinata run about the gym like an excited child. Kageyama and the senpais watched him with content, whereas, the managers do their daily manager duties for the team.

"But there's still the exam's results we have to wait." Mentioned Sugawara making those who had failing grades stiffened.

"YACHI-SAN/HINOWA-SAN!"

Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka instantly ran to the girls' direction.

"You'll be fine! Have faith in yourself!" encouraged Yachi.

"That's right! If you don't believe that you'll pass then that's exactly what will happen." Hinowa added. "Think positively!"

"It's really great to have girls as managers." said Daichi watching the exchange between their kouhais.

"Yeah. And Shimizu's lively compared to before." Suga replied, sighing in relief.

"We're lucky to have them on our team."

After a few more minutes, they began their practice.

It was past seven when practice was over. The boys cleaned the floor while the managers tidied up all the things needed to put away. Hinowa was in the middle of pushing the cart back to the storage room when she passed by the new assistant coach talking to Takeda-sensei. Now that she thought about it, she didn't really pay much attention to him until now. If her memory's correct, his name was Kitsune Fubuki. He was shorter than Hinata but taller than Nishinoya; he had a slim body compared to the two. He's skin was pale and not to mention, a very attractive face. She always saw him wearing a beanie over his reddish brown hair even though they're inside the gym. He's quiet most of the time and when she talked to him earlier, she couldn't hear his voice since his volume was too low and she needed to lean closer to hear him. But it seemed he had no trouble talking to Takeda-sensei normally. He was probably just too shy to talk to her or something. Although, she hoped it wasn't for any bad reasons. It reminded her the first time she met Yachi. She observed him for a brief second before their eyes met, but the latter immediately averted his eyes away and bowed to Takeda-sensei. Shrugging the reaction she got from him, she continued to push the cart.

The next days, Hinowa and the others tried to befriend Kitsune. At first, the boy was hard to deal with since he seemed awkward around them and his answers only limits to one or two words. Sometimes, he'd respond to them with phrases, which they considered an achievement for making him speak more than his words of limit. But slowly, as the days for the Tokyo trip approaching, the boy began to warm up to them.

* * *

"Where's Haruka-san?" asked Asahi, noticing the lack of manly presence in their managers that morning when they boarded the bus.

"She's still not here." Nishinoya replied.

"Maybe she overslept?" said Yachi.

"She looks like the type who wakes up early though." countered Suga.

"Kitsune isn't here, too." mentioned Tanaka as he looked around.

"I wonder what happened to them."

"Can't we contact them?" This time, Daichi asked.

"I tried several times but none of them answered." Kiyoko showed them her phone, all calls were a miss.

"Go to your seats. We'll leave in a minute." announced Coach Ukai when he stepped in.

"But Kitsune-san and Haruka-san isn't still here, coach."

"If we'll wait for them we're gonna be late. Time doesn't wait for anyone kid." Ukai told Suga. Everyone went back to his or her respective seats and after a short while, they left. They already left the school when Kiyoko's phone rang flashing Hinowa's name on the screen.

"HINOWA-CHAN!"

She blushed when she blurted her kouhais name louder than she intended to be, but only Yachi noticed it. Maybe her voice wasn't that loud after all.

"Where are you, Hinowa-chan? We just left school." She said in her usual volume.

"Sorry, Kiyoko-san! Something urgent happened! But don't worry, I'll be there! I promise!"

"Okay. I'll tell sensei about it. And do please contact Kitsune-san if you can. He's not here and I can't contact him."

"Getcha! Then, I'll see you later, Kiyoko-san. I'm hanging up!"

"Was that Hinowa-san?" asked Yachi after the call ended.

"Un. She said she'll catch up later."

"What about Fubuki-chan?"

Kiyoko shook her head and Yachi sadly turned to her own phone. She sent a message to Kitsune earlier but the latter did not respond.

Hinowa sat in the living room thinking back at the events that took place three hours ago. She was supposed to leave the house early for the trip when Aoi collapsed in front of her while seeing her off. It was good that she quickly caught her aunt before she hit the ground, so there were no serious injuries. She called Shimaru's workplace (Shimaru left for work rather early that day since there's so much work to do in the office) after getting her aunt inside the house and did everything she knew about situations like that. After half an hour of waiting, Shimaru finally came home with a doctor with him.

She was glad that Aoi's in good condition now. A small smile formed on her lips as she remembered the good news that the doctor told Shimaru.

 _Yu's becoming a big brother now, huh._

"Hinowa-san,"

She turned to the voice and found Shimaru carrying Yu on his arms.

"I heard from Aoi that you have an important trip today to go to?"

"Ah, yes."

"Aoi's alright now and I took a sudden leave from work today. So, you're free to go. I'll take care of them so don't be such a worry wart." He grinned. She stared at him for a while before thanking him and left the house in a hurry. She wanted to stay behind and helped him took care of Aoi and Yu but thinking Shimaru's sacrifices even only for today, she complied. And though she wanted to stay behind, she had other obligations to do and a promise to keep. She fastened her pace, and ran towards the school's direction.

Upon arriving at the school, she saw a woman with a car standing by outside the gates. When the woman turned to her, she seemed to recognize her but couldn't remember whom she was.

"Yo! It's been a while!" greeted the woman.

Hinowa hesitantly nodded.

"Hm? You're supposed to be on the bus with the volleyball club. Were you late?"

 _How did she know?_ "Ah, yes. Something happened and I couldn't go with them on time."

"Oh! Then, you can come with me! But we have to wait for Hinata and Kageyama first."

At her last words, something clicked in Hinowa's head.

"Oh, It's you nee-san!"

"Eh?"

"That's why you look so familiar!"

"What's with that late reaction?" chuckled Saeko.

Hinowa gave her an apologetic smile.

"Well, at least you remember me. By the way, Ryu told me that you have another late person. Are you with him?"

Her smile suddenly froze. Now that Saeko mentioned it, she was supposed to contact Kitsune, wasn't she? Her face paled at the sudden realization then, hurriedly took her phone out and dialed his number.

* * *

The car stopped in front of Fukurodani's gates, almost immediately Hinata and Kageyama ran out of the car and went to look for the gym making the others follow behind them. It took them for a while to find the gym though.

"I think this is the one!" called Saeko approaching the said gym.

"Hinata-san, Kageyama-san, over here!" Hinowa called out to the two boys who were about to look in different directions.

The boys hurriedly ran to them. She turned back to Saeko when she heard the door opened and squeaks of rubber shoes and shouts from the players reached her ears. She sighed in relief when the duo entered. It seemed they still made it in time. Soon, they followed the duo inside and made their way to their team's side.

"I'm glad you both made it."

"We're sorry for being late, Kiyoko-san…"

"You shouldn't say that to me, the one you should be apologizing to is Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei." Kiyoko pointed at the older men sitting not too far from them.

She and Kitsune exchanged looks before walking towards Coach Ukai and sensei. After they apologized, they watched the practice match with them, sometimes helped on other things, and vice versa.

Later that night, as the girls were preparing their things inside the assigned room where they would sleep, there was a sudden knock on the door. Kiyoko, being the person nearest to the door, opened it and came face to face with Takeda-sensei and Kitsune.

"Takeda-sensei, is there something wrong?" asked Kiyoko examining Kitsune and his bag over his shoulder.

"Ah, no. Nothing's wrong." Sensei shook his head. "But I forgot to tell you that Kitsune-san will be staying with you girls in this room."


	14. Chapter 12

**It's been so loooong~ life is getting tougher everyday -_- , but let's be positive and enjoy it while we can~! Before anything else, I'd like to thank the readers, the critics &comments, the people who favorite, and followed this fic. It made me very happy (I'm in tears).**

 **By the way, I didn't know any of the managers' name in every team when I wrote this chapter (SO please spare me T_T) I know I should looked into it but~ SORRY!** **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **PEACE OUT YO~**

* * *

Hinowa arrived at the gym rather early, however, when she stepped inside, the others were already there. She even rushed over after class ended so that she'll be the first one, but the guys beat her to it.

"You're early today, Hinowa!"

"You too, Tanaka-san." She looked around, noting the people who were there earlier than she was. She found Nishinoya with Asahi on the right corner. If she remembered correctly, when she left the classroom Nishinoya was still there.

 _He sure is fast._

She turned to Hinata on her right side and saw him practicing with Suga, while Kageyama practiced on his own across the gym. She wondered why they were practicing separately today, but then, remembered the events that transpired on their last day in Tokyo. She didn't exactly understand the things that happened there, but something had shaken the whole team. And that _something_ somehow started to change the guys, although they're still acting the same as before.

She walked around the gym in circles for a while, checking out what each members were up to, not until a ball almost hit her if she haven't dodge it quick enough.

"Sorry, Hinowa-senpai."

She picked up the ball that rolled down to her feet after it hit the wall, and passed it back to Kageyama, which the boy caught with both of his hands.

"You're not practicing today with Hinata?"

Her eyes caught the latter's shoulders stiffened after she mentioned Hinata but she stayed quiet about it.

"No." he replied before he left and went back to practice.

"Damn. I hit a spot." She mumbled. She turned to the entrance, and her lips curved into a smile spotting Kitsune and Yachi entering the gym together. She walked towards her juniors. Once she was close enough she started to converse enthusiastically with them.

"Hey Daichi, don't you think those three are very close now?" Sugawara said as he approached Daichi, pointing to the trio.

"Yeah. Ever since we got home from our trip to Tokyo, they've been talking every chance they get." Daichi's statement gained the attention of two certain idiots. Wanting to hear more of the discussion about the two managers and the assistant coach, Tanaka and Nishinoya inched closer to the captain and vice-captain.

"Oh right, speaking of Kitsune, where did he sleep on Saturday?" Suga asked concern in his voice. "I didn't hear nor see him enter our room."

"I heard he slept in the managers' room." The duo's ears perked up at the newfound information "I don't know why the coaches allowed that though."

Sugawara let out a sigh. "At least now I know he slept somewhere safe."

After Sugawara went back to training with his group, Nishinoya and Tanaka decided to talk about the topic Daichi and Sugawara's conversation left with them.

"Now that I think about it, they're acting like they're close all of a sudden."

"Totally." Kiyoko entered the gym, interrupting their conversation. They got ready to greet the third year, but stopped when they saw her walk to the same spot as the three formerly talked about people. At first, they thought that Kiyoko was going to scold the three for not getting to work during practice. They were in for a shock when Kiyoko talked to them for too long and was occasionally laughing at what Kitsune was saying. Though Kiyoko's smile made them go to cloud nine, the way she spoke to Kitsune so casually left them in rubbles.

"What the hell was that?!" Tanaka exclaimed, secretly pointing at the group of girls and Kitsune.

"I don't know!" The two of them kept their eye on the group of four for a while. Then they noticed that the two other girls were also amused with what Kitsune was telling them.

"What happened on Saturday night?" Tanaka started to think about the situation Kitsune was in that night, and Nishinoya joined him. An aura of gloom surrounded them. They had imagined Kitsune laying in the middle of a futon with all the teams' managers draped all over him.

 _ **-What actually happened on Saturday night-**_

There was a sudden knock on the door. Kiyoko, being the person nearest to the door, opened it and came face to face with Takeda-sensei and Kitsune.

"Takeda-sensei, is there something wrong?" asked Kiyoko examining Kitsune and his bag over his shoulder.

"Ah, no. Nothing's wrong." Sensei shook his head. "But I forgot to tell you that Kitsune-san will be staying with you girls in this room."

"Wait what?!" The manager of Ubugawa, a black-haired girl with pigtails, unexpectedly shouted.

Takeda slightly panicked at the sudden outburst, but he regained his cool before shaking his hand at the girls. "I can't really let him sleep with the players, since their room is already crowded."

"That's fine." They all turned their heads to Yachi. "It's fine if he sleeps here."

"But–"

"Thank you for understanding, Yachi-san!" Takeda bowed, and then he nudged Kitsune in before shutting the door with a smile. They all went silent for a while, just staring at the person who just entered the room, and the silence started to become uncomfortable.

"Sorry for intruding." Kitsune finally said, breaking the silence, and that was the first time Hinowa heard his voice clearly aside from practice.

"I-it's fine." Kitsune acknowledged what Shinzen's manager said before he set the futon and bag that he was holding on the floor. Hinowa noted that there was still an awkward aura inside the room.

"Are you all okay with me being in here?" Kitsune sat on his futon, staring at each manager. Hinowa guessed that he felt like he wasn't welcome in the room because of how the managers reacted.

"It's fine with me."

"Of course it is, Hitoka-chan. Why wouldn't it be?" Hinowa saw Kitsune grin at Yachi, and noticed that the other managers in the room had red cheeks. _Why are they blushing?_

"So…" Manager #1 of Fukurodani, the one with red hair started, trying to start a simple conversation with the boy. "What's your name?"

They kept forgetting Kitsune never interacted with the managers, thus avoided providing introductions.

"Ah, it's Kitsune Fubuki. How about the four of you?"

"(Manager #1 of Fukurodani)"

"I'm (Manager #2 of Fukurodani)"

"My name's (Manager of Shinzen)"

"And I'm (Manager of Ubugawa)"

"I have to say, those are very pretty names. I think they suit you perfectly." Kitsune stated, flashing the four of them a smile. Not only an attractive face, but also a silver tongue. They turned redder than they were before. Curiosity grew more and more in Hinowa. When Kitsune started to set up his futon, Hinowa made the effort to ask (Manager of Shinzen) why they were blushing in the presence of Kitsune.

"It's because he's a bishie! I never saw any more bishies in the joint practice except for him, Kuroo from Nekoma, and Akaashi from Fukurodani, so how do you expect we react?"

Still confused on why they were so flustered, Hinowa asked a manager of Fukurodani.

"It's not every day I see a bishie, moreover he's in the same room as us." Hinowa still didn't get it so she just gave up on the topic and thought of Nishinoya being in the same building as her tonight.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to change. Is that okay with all of you?"

"YES! I–um–we're fine with it." Most of the managers said. Kitsune nodded, and then he reached for the hem of the upper part of his tracksuit, slowly pulling it upwards. Hinowa could already feel the managers from other schools start drooling. Kitsune suddenly stopped pulling upwards, a look of realization on his face. And he reached for the beanie instead, pulling it off with one swift motion. Long reddish-brown locks fell on the back of his head, accompanied with sparkles in the background. Along with falling of his hair, was the falling of the managers' jaws, with the exception of Yachi.

"What?" Kitsune–no, Fubuki asked, dropping his beanie on the futon and then, combed his hair with his fingers.

Seeing the look of shock on the girls' faces, Hinowa decided to voice out the only thing on their mind.

"You're a girl, Kitsune-san?" The girl dumbfound looked at the others.

"Huh?! Of course, I am."

 **-Back to present-**

Every now and then, both Tanaka and Nishinoya would glance over where the managers and Kitsune. It infuriated them that the new assistant coach was hogging the girls all to himself. But it's understandable why he's popular; he's far more handsome compared to them, after all. While Coach Ukai gave them a short break, they used that opportunity to join in. They wouldn't let their handsome junior steal the spotlight from them.

Noticing the two seniors coming closer to them, Kitsune excused herself from the managers and went to Takeda-sensei's and Coach Ukai's side. They've been glaring at her since the start of practice, which she didn't understand why. They never interacted, let alone, talked to each other so it's strange for them to glare at her for reasons she didn't know of. The managers didn't seem to notice this and greeted the two when they stood in front of them. Kiyoko then excused herself as well when the two boys attempted to pester her again.

"Kiyoko-san ignored us again." Tanaka clasped his hands together, seemingly contented and happy the way the older girl acted.

"Good thing, nothing's changed." Nishinoya added, doing the same thing Tanaka did.

"I'm starting to think that you guys are masochists." Hinowa stared at them with indifference.

"Unfortunately, we're not!" Nishinoya pointed his thumb to himself and smirk. "That's because we're just your typical high school boys in love!"

Hinowa squinted her eyes, imagining lights radiating from him when he said those words.

"Well said Noya-san!" Tanaka hit his back, and they laughed in unison.

"Hitoka-chan, let's refill the squeeze bottles." Hinowa pushed Yachi away from the two, taking a mental note not to spend too much time with the two as she had done before.

After a few more minutes, break was over and practice resumed by splitting the members in two teams.

* * *

Nishinoya would glance over to the managers' side whenever he had the chance to do so, and when he did, he'd frown in annoyance at the sight he'd see. Why wouldn't he? Kitsune Fubuki had the girls dance in the palm of his hands– maybe exaggerating it was harsh– but it's true. And he didn't know when did that happened. The first time he stole a glance at them, Yachi was talking to Kitsune (perhaps asking some questions), while the other two managers were busy taking down notes. Normal as always. What got him riled up was the second time, Kitsune was running towards the managers and accidentally slipped (or tripped, he wasn't sure) on the floor. It was such great timing that Kiyoko was the person nearest to Kitsune and caught him when he lost his balance. Ukai scolded him and Tanaka when they screamed at the sight Kitsune burying his face in between Kiyoko's breast. The third time he did, Hinowa asking Kitsune about something that probably related to volleyball (he was sure she's asking because of her expressions, like the 'ooh' and 'aahh' reactions) and then, smiled at Kitsune rather fondly. He noted how Hinowa's eyes glinted at the sight of the boy (or maybe he was just imagining it?). He didn't know what happened that night in Tokyo, and it bothered him to the core. Not only bothered him, but also irritated him.

He moved, the moment the ball went flying to his direction and perfectly received it as always. That's another point for their team. He slammed his hands to Tanaka when the latter came closer, with the both of them shouting "HELL YEAH!" They looked at the girls, expecting them to laugh slightly at their exaggerated reaction, but they were shocked to see the three only paying attention to a talking Kitsune. Yachi felt someone watching them and looked to the source of the staring. Nishinoya and Tanaka were pulling up their sleeves as if they were going to fight someone, making Yachi freeze on the spot.

"What's wrong, Hitoka-chan?" asked Hinowa.

Yachi pointed her shaking fingers somewhere behind Hinowa, prompting her to turn around. Once Hinowa gave Nishinoya and Tanaka a death glare, they instantly, reverted to their old selves. They were still annoyed though. And so, due to their annoyance at Kitsune, they planned to 'accidentally' hit the assistant coach on the head with a stray ball. That would injure his pride as a coach and make him embarrassed enough to not flirt with the girls ever again.

"Let's do it right after Suga-san serves." Nishinoya whispered to Tanaka, who nodded in affirmation. Sugawara opened the second set of their practice game with a normal serve. Daichi received it as per usual, and Nishinoya made the ball go as high as he could make it, prepping Tanaka for his revenge spike. The ball bounced off Tanaka's hand with a loud thud and went straight towards Kitsune, as they both had expected. What they didn't expect was, Hinowa walking just in front of Kitsune incidentally, busy with writing something. With a much louder thud, the ball rebounded off Hinowa's head, and flew perpendicular to the point of impact.

"We're dead!" Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaimed when Hinowa hunched over from the force of the spike. Despite worrying for their lives, they spared a moment of their attention to watch what their supposed victim reacted like. Horror became apparent on their faces when Kitsune suddenly jumped, and with an uncharacteristic smirk, spiked the ball back to them. And it was a powerful one as well. The ball whizzed past the middle of them, Tanaka swore he heard the ball break the air beside him, causing him to break out in sweat. The ball ended up hitting Tsukishima behind the head, making Kitsune laugh hard when his feet touched the ground again. After finding out whoever did that to him, Tsukishima directed some of his negative energy towards Kitsune, who didn't even seem fazed, and laughed until after a while. Nishinoya and Tanaka just stood there with their jaws open, not noticing Hinowa approaching them with murderous intent.

"You two better run." Sugawara warned the duo and looked at Hinowa's direction.

It was only that moment that they remembered the wrong person of their attack. They shuddered as they saw Hinowa's fierce glare saying 'I'll definitely kill you if I get hold of you'. Due to fear overtaking their bodies, Nishinoya and Tanaka couldn't run for their lives and gulped when Hinowa stopped in front of them. Without saying a word, she grabbed both of their faces, surprising the two boys. Nishinoya's eyes widen when he felt his feet no longer touched the wooden floor, whereas for Tanaka who towered Hinowa, his feet was still on the ground although Hinowa's gripped on his face was hurting him. The rest were also surprised with her lifting Nishinoya up on the ground, at the same time amused, wondering how far the girl's strength could go. They heard protests from the two, but the two eventually gave up and instead of struggling under her grip, they beg for forgiveness.

"W-w-we're sorry Hinowa-san! It's supposed to be Kitsune who should have got hit not you! But we won't do it again! We promise!" It might have been a slip of the tongue because of Tanaka's fear in Hinowa; however, it still meant that what happened was intentional. Kitsune looked at them, but not with angry eyes or anything, only amused.

"Wow… That would've actually worked if Hinowa wasn't there." Kitsune muttered in a teasing tone.

"What was that, Tanaka?!" Daichi stepped forward but Suga stopped him by the shoulder.

"We're really sorry, Hinowa!" Nishinoya clasped his hands together. "Forgive us!"

"Okay, everyone calm down." It was time for Coach Ukai to interrupt since the practice match was still on going and he was worried where this might go. He took a mental note not to anger the second year manager or else he'd die young without finding a beautiful girlfriend and having his own family. _Youngsters these days sure are scary._ "Haruka-san, put down Tanaka and Nishinoya. Don't do things you might regret. Those idiots will get their punishment later for doing such things. And isn't your head still hurt? We'll have your injury check. Anyway, we're kind of still in the middle of practice, so…"

Somehow, Ukai's words reached Hinowa's ears. Putting down Tanaka and Nishinoya back to the ground, she stared at them indifferently before walking back to Kiyoko and Yachi.

 _The volleyball club sure have many weirdos joining them this year._ Ukai stared at the retreating form of the girl before he turned to the whole team and cued them to continue with practice, but not before giving the wing spiker and libero a good smack on the head for what they've done.

"No injuries." After checking Hinowa's head, Kiyoko stood beside Yachi.

"See? I told you that it was nothing." Hinowa turned to the both of them.

"Thank goodness. I was really worried." Takeda-sensei let out a relieved sigh. "But, you still have to see a doctor to make sure that it's alright. Tanaka's spikes aren't a joke you know."

"If that's what sensei wants, then, I'll go." Hinowa gave him a cheeky grin.

After Takeda-sensei made sure that his student didn't receive any serious injury, he went back to join Ukai.

Practice finished when the clock strikes eight. After putting away all the equipment used in their practice, and Daichi giving Tanaka and Nishinoya an extreme lecture of their earlier actions, everyone went to change their clothes back in the clubroom.

"Hinowa, earlier, when I check your head…" Kiyoko hesitated to continue the words on her mind. They were inside the girls' locker room changing.

"Yeah? What about my head?" Turning to the older girl, Hinowa finished buttoning her blouse.

"…I saw a scar…"

"Oh? Are you talking about this?" Hinowa untied her other twin tail and brushed her hair upwards revealing the scar that goes from the side of her head down to the tip of her ear, to confirm Kiyoko's query.

"Where did you get that?" Yachi, who were in the middle of changing joined in.

"From the accident I had a year ago." She replied tying back her hair.

"What kind of accident?"

"Well, a car accident." Hinowa shrugged closing the locker in front of her. "By the way, where did Fubuki go? I haven't seen her after practice."

The girls shook their heads before they continue changing back to their uniforms.

-The next day-

"Hinowa-san," She flinched when Nishinoya tapped her by the shoulder as she sat there on her seat. The school's lunch bell just rang a few minutes ago. She didn't expect him to be the first one to approach her, as she was expecting Saki.

"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday." She could see the sincerity and guilt shown in his face. And it made her happy. She smiled at him and accepted his apology.

"Actually, I wanted to apologize to you, too, for what I've done to you. I wasn't thinking straight at that time and I just did that out of habit, I guess?"

"You sure have a hard grip. I thought I was done for. Remind me not to anger you again." He joked, scratching the back of his head. Hinowa noted his action as a way of hiding his embarrassment.

"Sorry for scaring you." She apologetically smiled. Both of them turned to Saki who stood a few inches away from them, when they heard her cleared her throat.

"Well, see 'ya later!" Taking the new arrival as his cue to leave and eat his lunch as well, Nishinoya excused himself and left the two girls.

"Well, well, well, well, what do we have here?" Saki grinned at Hinowa who went through her bag and took out her lunch. "Joining the volleyball club sure had given you lots of opportunities to develop your relationship with Nishinoya-san."

"I didn't join the club just for that lame reason."

"But it's still one reason, yes?"

"Let's just eat."

Saki sat on the opposite side of the desk, opened her own lunch box and they started to eat as they talked about random things that came to mind.

"By the way, summer breaks approaching, what do you have in mind?" Saki sipped the last content of the juice.

Hinowa mentally reviewed the events reserved for summer breaks before looking back to Saki.

"The volleyball club will be in Tokyo for a week. And the week after that will be busy, too, since the Spring High is just around the corner."

"That's right. I almost forgot about the Spring High. We sure are busy even during summer vacation."

"Yeah..."

"Why the long face?" Both girls looked up to Ami who just arrived and sat on the empty seat next to them.

"We're just thinking how busy our schedules are. Aren't you the same, Ami?" Hinowa stabbed the straw to another strawberry milk she bought earlier.

"What? Of course, not. I belong to the cultural club, remember? Not the sports club."

"But aren't you guys in the Light Music Club having an upcoming performance at the live house in the next town? Didn't you say that it'll be on the day of summer break's starts?" Saki ate the last contents of her lunch.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Don't you guys need to practice? I mean, sure you're all talented and your music's good, but I never really heard you practice at the clubroom. All I hear are laughs and dirty jokes."

Hinowa almost choked from the food she consumed if it wasn't for the milk she immediately sipped. She was thankful that no one saw her, or so she thought. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the target of her affection staring at her. She faked a smile at him as she turned back her attention to her friends.

Later that afternoon, upon arriving at the gym, she looked for her fellow managers. She saw the third years, but the only female of the group wasn't present. There's also no sign of any of her juniors. Being the only manager there for now, she decided to start doing her job. About five or more minutes, Kiyoko and Yachi finally arrived along with the guys, but another female lacked the team.

"Where's Fubuki? The two of you are usually together when coming here." Hinowa stood in front of Yachi while Kiyoko went to get something from the storage, or so she said.

"Fubuki-chan went to the faculty room a while ago so I went here first. Wait! Should I have waited for her instead of going here?!" Yachi undeniably trembled in fear or guilt– Hinowa didn't know.

"I hope she didn't get into any trouble, though."

Yachi let out an 'Eek!' when Hinowa slapped her back for no reason before the older girl beckoned her to get the other equipment from the storage. It must be Hinowa's way of being playful to her junior, Yachi made herself believe that. They were about to go when someone else arrived. Thinking it was Fubuki, Hinowa greeted the person but trailed off in the middle when she noticed the oddness in Fubuki's appearance. As well as the others stopped on whatever they were doing, and all their attention turned to the person who looked like Fubuki. Said person was tall- no, he was taller than the Kitsune they knew (maybe even taller than Asahi or Tsukishima), and he wore a different uniform.

Although there was height difference, not to mention the suddenly toned muscles, other than that, nothing was out of ordinary. Nope! Nothing at all! Just that her sudden growth spurt was weird, and the fact that this person was too far to be the Kitsune Fubuki, who Hinowa knew right until yesterday! Just who is she?!

* * *

 **I'll do my best to update the next chapter! Don't forget to RnR (pretty please~?)**


End file.
